


Первое лето века Господня (после конца света)

by bais_barbaris



Series: 1 Anno Post Hermagedon [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Other, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bais_barbaris/pseuds/bais_barbaris
Summary: Или как живется за городом, если ты все-таки беспокоишься, а твоему демону не сидится на месте. Холмы Восточного Суссекса и горы центрального Китая наличествуют. Продолжение "Календ".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 1 Anno Post Hermagedon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Первое лето века Господня (после конца света)

То был вечер превосходный во всех отношениях: вино и ужин были именно таковы, какими и положено им быть в Ритце — то есть изумительны, мир против всех ожиданий не кончился накануне, а идея с подменой, благослови Господи душу покойной Агнессы, сработала даже лучше, чем они надеялись. Если бы Азирафаэль был человеком, он бы сказал, что чувствует себя окрыленным (но, разумеется, в его случае смысл выражения несколько терялся) или на седьмом небе от счастья (и это тоже не соответствовало действительности, слава Всевышней; седьмое небо никогда не было его любимым местом, а уж сейчас его туда не заманили бы и калачом). Поэтому Азирафаэль поднял бокал и просто сказал:

— Дорогой мой мальчик, я никогда не был так счастлив.

Кроули ухмыльнулся и взмахнул своим бокалом. Они чокнулись со звонким «дзынь», вино взлетело, и несколько капель выплеснулось на белоснежную скатерть. Ангел хихикнул.

Если подумать, во всей гармонии вечера была одна пусть не тревожная, но выбивающаяся из лада нота: Кроули на всем протяжении их трапезы молчал. То есть изредка он издавал неясные звуки в поддержку или в опровержение слов Азирафаэля, но на этом его вклад и заканчивался. Кроули молчал, пил вино и смотрел, не отрываясь. На старого змия время от времени, бывало, находили приступы угрюмой молчаливости, в такой ситуации бутылка вина обычно развязывала ему язык. Но в этот раз был другой случай: счет бутылок перевалил уже за пятую, да угрюмости в нем не было. Он просто сидел спокойным, расслабленным и — молчаливым.

Азирафаэль продолжил свой воодушевленный монолог, но на ум ему пришли вещи совсем не вдохновляющие. Он вспомнил три их последние встречи перед Тадфилдом: беседка, Сохо, темный прокуренный паб; вспомнил, скривившись внутри, всё, что наговорил сам и что выслушал в ответ. В ответ, к сожалению, было только хорошее, а вот сам он… Сам он, конечно, следовал своим принципам и сделал все в общем-то верно, нельзя было хотя бы не попытаться достучаться до Небес, но если взять из общей картины только их двоих, то сволочью оказался именно он. «Даже не нравишься», господи ты боже. Повернулся же язык.

Он несколько раз попытался поймать взгляд за темными стеклами (черт бы побрал эти очки), но с тем же успехом можно было этот взгляд вообразить: темнота не пропускала наружу ничего. Та тревожная нота разрослась теперь в уверенную мелодию.

Внезапно Азирафаэлю ярко представилось, как демон, дождавшись, наконец, паузы в его трескотне, скажет спокойно что-нибудь вроде: «Согласен, знатная вышла заварушка. Хорошо, что все кончилось. Слушай, ангел, теперь, пожалуй, смысла в Соглашении немного, так что… Увидимся как-нибудь, там да сям? Подвезти тебя напоследок до дома?» Ангел судорожно вздохнул, окончательно потерял нить их односторонней беседы и умолк.

Кроули вопросительно поднял брови.

Азирафаэль отвел взгляд, оглянулся по сторонам и обнаружил, что Ритц уже опустел. Кроули тоже огляделся, как будто очнувшись, откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся в карман за бумажником. Ангел прокашлялся.

— Мой дорогой, я бы хотел…

Кроули перебил его второй фразой за вечер:

— Ангел, тут уже все закрывается. Пойдем, подвезу тебя до дома.

Ангел кивнул.

Подбежавший официант получил расчет хрустящими купюрами от одного (чудом сотворенные деньги всегда были будто только что из-под печатного станка) и внушительной горой мелочи от другого («На чаевые!» — весело заметил Кроули, отечески похлопав официанта по плечу. Азирафаэль взглянул на него с упреком).

Они вышли на улицу. Кроули галантно открыл для Азирафаэля дверь бентли; ангел нырнул на сиденье с нервной улыбкой.

Кроули тронулся с места, как обычно, резким рывком. Меркьюри запел про танго на двоих, и Азирафаэль привычно вцепился за сиденье, отрешенно отмечая знакомый текст. Оба молчали: Кроули по своей новоприобретенной привычке, а Азирафаэль потому, что не хотел извиняться за все ошибки последних дней на скорости девяносто миль в час. Когда бентли, ввизгнув, остановилась у входа в книжную лавку, сердце у ангела ухало о ребра изнутри, как соборный колокол, и даже кое-чья манера водить машину была ни при чем.

Кроули повернулся к Азирафаэлю и кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но ангел поспешно заговорил первым:

— Дорогой мой, позволь мне извиниться. Я в последние дни наговорил лишнего… наговорил совершенно неприемлемые вещи. Я очень прошу тебя простить мне все это, хотя и прекрасно пойму, если ты не пожелаешь со мной теперь разговаривать. В таком случае я бы хотел надеяться хотя бы на прощение в будущем. Если есть что-то, чем я могу загладить вину перед тобой, я с удовольствием это сделаю, — закончил он и с трепетом поднял взгляд на Кроули.

Кроули смотрел на него, кажется, скептически. Он не двигался несколько мгновений, потом снял очки и снова уставился на Азирафаэля. Наконец-то, подумал Азирафаэль. И судя по выражению желтых глаз, кажется (кажется!), никто не собирался прощаться с ним навсегда, подумал Азирафаэль, и колокол в груди немного поутих.

Кроули, наконец, собрался со словами.

— Ангел, — сказал он и снова замолчал. — Ангел. Совершенно нечего прощать. Ты только что спустился для меня в Преисподнюю. О чем ты вообще?

— Я... про наш разговор в беседке. И после.

— Да во имя… Адама. Я даже не помню, что мы там наговорили.

Врешь, дорогой, подумал Азирафаэль.

— В любом случае, я бы хотел извиниться еще раз. Это все была совершеннейшая неправда. Ты мой самый дорогой друг; и разумеется, ты мне нравишься очень сильно.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Знаю, — с напускной бравадой ответил он. — Я ж тебе сразу так и сказал.

— Хорошо, — ответил Азирафаэль.

— Хорошо, — тихо повторил демон.

А потом Азирафаэль, ведомый внезапным вдохновением, смущенно улыбнулся, наклонился и мягко сжал пальцы Кроули на рычаге передач:

— Приезжай за мной завтра к десяти, дорогой мой? В галерее Саатчи новая выставка, я недавно видел анонс в Таймс: художник, такой, кстати, милый юноша, написал целую серию работ про Помпеи, говорят, в замечательном соответствии с данными раскопок. Можешь сравнить. В бистро под галереей подают изумительные завтраки, а ты, по-моему, говорил, что там еще не бывал.

Кроули обычно очень интересовался современными работами по Помпеям, так как одно время жил на роскошной вилле в соседних Стабиях, частенько мотался в тот весёлый порт и теперь вспоминал то время как одно из лучших в своей жизни. Но сейчас, похоже, Кроули было не до того: он молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Азирафаэль отпустил его пальцы. Кроули тут же пришел в себя и торопливо закивал.

— Да, — хрипло сказал он. — В десять. Поедем в Саатчи.

Азирафаэль просиял и подался к двери, но Кроули схватил его за локоть, и ангел повернулся обратно. Кроули пару секунд пытался что-то сказать, но останавливался на полуслове и наконец выговорил только:

— Завтра.

Азирафаэль кивнул и улыбнулся:

— Да. Спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи.

И ангел вышел из машины.

***

Время близилось к полпервого ночи, когда Азирафаэль по привычке заварил себе какао и сел в кресло у камина. Ему требовалось подумать. Лучше всего ему думалось у огня, но за окном стояла не по-британски жаркая августовская ночь, прощальный подарок от маленького Антихриста, и в огне не было никакой необходимости. Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами, и в магазине резко похолодало. Как в замках в старые добрые времена, подумал ангел (но не _самые старые_ — те он провел в более жарких местах). Другим щелчком он разжег камин, и багровые отблески разбежались по стенам, делая темноту еще темнее. Азирафаэль перевел взгляд на трепещущее пламя.

Раньше у него внутри стояла вечная мешанина: с одной стороны, он всегда в глубине души чуял, как именно следует поступить правильно (он предпочитал думать, что этот нюх и есть данная ему Господом Благодать, руководящее указание и подсказка), многое мог предугадать и всегда знал, в каком направлении развиваются события (что сделало, например, начало двадцатого века временем довольно мучительным); с другой стороны, он глубоко верил в авторитет Небес и Небесные правила. И когда одно с другим — частенько — не сходилось, он будто пытался разойтись одновременно в две стороны. 

К примеру, он мог в очередной раз наотрез отказаться помогать Кроули, но при этом пригласить его к себе, обозвать змием злокозненным, укрыть пледом, обругать за богохульства, радостно распить десять бутылок подряд и с высокомерным видом наконец согласиться на то, первое предложение. Потому что нюх на правоту почти всегда в конце концов побеждал трепет перед Небесами. Кроули, похоже, к этим метаниям привык давным-давно и спокойно (то есть, конечно, ворча, рыча, восклицая и иногда воздевая руки — но все-таки вполне спокойно) дожидался их окончания.

Возможно, так бы всё продолжалось и дальше, но тут не случился Армагеддон. Авторитет Небес для Азирафаэля падал, падал и обрушился окончательно. Азирафаэль удерживал его до последнего на вытянутых руках, как атлант, но удержать не смог. Из ориентиров остался только нюх, предчувствие, и жить на нем одном было страшновато. Азирафаэлю вспомнилась американская песенка времен второй мировой, что-то там… «на молитве и на одном крыле». Вот примерно так.

Но главное дело было в Кроули. Их дружба всегда простиралась до определенной черты — до беседы, до пьянки, до Соглашения, наконец, но дальше не заходила. Последнее тысячелетие, после Соглашения вплоть до Армагеддона, отодвинуть черту не пытались ни один, ни другой. Почему не пытался Кроули, ангел не знал (хотя иногда с горечью думал, что того просто устраивал этот статус-кво, это теплое и иногда бесшабашное товарищество. Но последние несколько дней, но «сбежим вместе», но Альфа Центавра, но дрожь в длинных узких пальцах сегодня вечером и это «завтра»… Может быть — может быть — для горечи не было оснований. И от этой мысли что-то внутри Азирафаэля подрагивало).

Сам он не пытался из-за предчувствия. Сильнее всего, помнил он, это предчувствие накрыло его в сорок первом на развалинах той церкви; тогда он сам чуть не отбросил ( _к чертям_ ) все границы, но остановился: он чувствовал что-то пугающее на этом пути, на пути сближения, на дороге от товарищества к… Оно ощущалось, как черная дыра впереди, совсем близко: сделай еще шаг, и не сумеешь вернуться, а что впереди — неведомо. По описаниям Кроули, Падение, то самое, было похоже на падение в черную дыру — мучительное и бесконечное растягивание во всех направлениях. Наверное, ангел сможет пережить черную дыру, но, был уверен Азирафаэль, ангелом он после этого быть перестанет. И среди дыма, среди горящих обломков и дальних сирен, он тогда испугался до глубины своего существа и — остановился.

Но теперь, после авиабазы, после горящего меча в руке (как все-таки хорошо ощущалась его тяжесть; он, наверное, был никудышный воин — никогда не было возможности проверить на деле; он на этот меч напоследок _сел_ , боже ты мой, но… как он все-таки скучал иногда по этой дурацкой железяке) Азирафаэль все еще чувствовал благословленное «будь что будет». Его будто несло стремительным ветром на огромной высоте. Редкостное ощущение новизны для существа, которому около шести тысяч лет (Кроули существовал гораздо раньше и успел натворить дел задолго до возникновения Азирафаэля; ангел всегда находил забавным то, что именно он называл демона «мальчик мой», а не наоборот).

Стрелка часов перевалила за пять, дрова давно догорели, и за окном занимался рассвет, когда Азирафаэль наконец встал с кресла и одернул жилет. Потом он расправил бабочку — тщательно и на несколько раз. Потом он опустился на колени, сложил руки в молитве, склонил голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Мати наша, да святится имя Твое.

Тоже забавно: для Иешуа Бог был Отец, хотя Азирафаэль помнил Мать.

— Ты… и так знаешь, что я хочу сказать. Я не… друг ему, на самом деле. Не только. Я не буду больше отрицать и лицемерить, хотя бы внутри себя; ему-то, может быть, и не надо ничего, кроме дружбы. Я не прошу пронести чашу мимо меня; если Ты говоришь, что я должен за это Пасть, значит, так и надо, и будет все по слову Твоему. Даже после… даже после я надеюсь нести волю Твою. Он же несет, как бы ни отпирался. Не из отрицания я иду туда, а лишь из любви, — проговорил он и, с трудом выталкивая слова, прошептал: — Может быть… может быть, _не ангел_ станет ему не нужен. Может, он этого не желает и не примет. Но будь что будет, я выбрал и не сверну.

Азирафаэль несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и поднялся. Тишина снаружи уже потихоньку заполнялась городским шумом, но здесь, внутри, все еще было тихо. Он забрал грязную кружку с этажерки, направился в кухню. Спина под лопаткой зачесалась, и ангел потянулся достать это место рукой, изогнувшись. Случайно он бросил взгляд назад и замер.

На полу у камина, в золотистой полосе пыльного утреннего света, лежали три огромных белых пера.

***

Через час Азирафаэль был уже собран и почти спокоен (есть бесценные моменты, уверял себя он, когда волноваться уже поздно: жребий брошен, Рубикон перейден, Падение началось и все такое. К тому же… не провалился же он сразу в Геену огненную; может быть, Всевышняя не оставит его насовсем, может быть… на этой мысли он силой воли останавливался и шел заваривать очередной чай). Три своих первостепенных маховых он аккуратно завернул в бумагу, потом, подумав, еще уложил в пластиковый пакет, перевязал бечевкой и убрал в шкаф. Ангельское перо — предмет слишком ценный, чтобы разбрасывать их куда попало. Пригодятся.

Новые перья пока не выпадали. Он надеялся только, что они не появятся при Кроули: этот разговор ему хотелось отложить по возможности подальше.

Было еще совсем рано, но соседняя булочная уже должна быть открыта. Не уверенный ни в чем, кроме того, что дальше все будет не так, как раньше (а как? будет Геена? будет он вторым демоном на Земле вдобавок к Кроули? самое страшное, смертельное и скоропостижное — станет человеком, которому осталось каких-нибудь двадцать-тридцать коротких годов?), Азирафаэль не хотел упускать ничего, и разрезанных пополам горячих круассанов со сливочным маслом и барбарисовым джемом тоже. Они никогда прежде не подводили, если нужно было отвлечься.

Он вышел за порог, уверенный, что до прихода Кроули успеет и съесть круассан, и снова проголодаться, и замер, изумленный.

Прямо напротив двери стояла Бентли. За рулем сидел Кроули. Азирафаэль посмотрел на Кроули. Кроули посмотрел на Азирафаэля, скривился и раскрыл дверь, выбираясь наружу. Азирафаэль вытащил из нагрудного кармана часы и проверил время. Было шесть тридцать утра.

— Мой дорогой?

— Ай, не начинай, ангел.

— Не начинать что? — Недоуменно спросил Азирафаэль. — Ты почему так рано? Что-то случилось? Не то чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть, но… — он смущенно улыбнулся и замолк.

Кроули пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное.

— Я не совсем расслышал, — признался ангел, неловко пожав плечами.

Кроули встрепал рукой волосы и медленно и четко проговорил:

— Я не уезжал.

Азирафаэль помолчал недолго в удивлении. Демон хмурился.

— Кроули, не хочешь уж ли ты сказать, что всю ночь просидел здесь в этой своей адской машине?

— Просидел.

— Но почему… почему? И почему ты не зашел, в конце концов?

Кроули стащил с лица очки. Взгляд у него был совершенно несчастный (Азирафаэля вновь ошеломил, как и всегда, контраст между сдержанностью Кроули-в-очках и выразительностью Кроули-без-них). И еще были круги под глазами. Ангел всплеснул руками и потянул Кроули внутрь, в книжный.

— Дорогой мой, что случилось?

Кроули прислонился спиной к закрытой двери, помялся, потом вскинул на него свои глазищи и заговорил горячо и сбивчиво:

— Не смог, ангел. Не смог просто. Все боялся, что уеду — а с тобой опять что-нибудь случится. Что утром вернусь — а здесь пепелище, и я просто сбрендил, и никого нет. И не было. И всё сгорело. Опять. Или думал, что _эти_ придут. Или _те_. Можно, — он сглотнул, — можно, я пока у тебя поживу? Или ты у меня. Неважно. Я не буду мешать. Могу вообще скрыться из видимости. Или змеей лежать в углу. Просто — чтобы... чтобы успеть, если вдруг что.

Он замолчал, не отводя взгляда и тяжело дыша, а у Азирафаэля крутилось в голове: да черт с ними, с перьями, с крыльями. К черту, всё к черту, к этому вот, к рыжему, к глазастому, к носатому.

Кроули переступил с ноги на ногу. Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами.

— На втором этаже появилось две новые комнаты, — сказал он. — Больше пока не поместится, к сожалению, — с виноватой улыбкой добавил он, — я уже там целую вторую библиотеку обустроил в последние годы. Но я что-нибудь придумаю, голубчик.

Кроули приоткрыл рот, как будто не понимал, что происходит, а потом разулыбался широко и солнечно, как на той эдемской стене (какие они оба были там юные и глупые, уж Азирафаэль-то точно; но и в Кроули тогда не было обычной горечи; он давно, давно перестал так улыбаться; когда — еще до этой эры?).

Азирафаэль взял его руку в свою, неловко потянул Кроули от двери и зацепился взглядом за дверную петлю: к петле прилипло небольшое белое перышко. Азирафаэль отвел взгляд и открыл дверь.

— Идем завтракать круассанами, — твердо сказал ангел. — Они с барбарисовым вареньем, — добавил он, как будто этой причины было достаточно для чего и кого бы то ни было. — А потом в Саатчи. А потом будет второй завтрак, — завершил он несколько сварливым тоном.

Кроули торопливо закивал, зажал руку ангела между двумя ладонями и пошел за ним, как на буксире; потом, видимо, понял, что это неудобно, и отпустил, и тут же схватил снова. 

Азирафаэль остановился, решительно расцепил их руки, взял Кроули под локоть и уверенно повел в сторону булочной.

Кроули не возражал.

***

После выставки они пошли в кафе на первом этаже, за завтраком Азирафаэль фыркал и доказывал, что вся выставка — сплошной анахронизм, а Кроули стоял на том, что в общем и целом художник все написал верно. «Не придирайся, ангел. Я бы и не заметил, что ослов привязали как-то не так, если б ты не сказал. Самое главное… самое главное, что он на Помпеи смотрит, как… как мы, понимаешь? » — «Не понимаю», — честно ответил ангел. — «Для него это не исторические декорации, а сюжет, понимаешь? Я давно это понял. Люди смотрят на историческую картину и видят в первую очередь странные здания, странные одежды давно ушедших времен, вот это всё. Экзотику видят. А мы с тобой видим в первую очередь сюжет, а экзотики совсем не замечаем; так вот и этот парень рисует. Для него Помпеи живые и современные».

Когда они вышли из кафе, Азирафаэль взял Кроули за руку. «Дорогой мой», — сказал ангел, — «если я вдруг Паду из-за всего, что случилось, как ты думаешь, я окажусь в Аду или останусь тут, просто изменюсь? И если в Аду, то где именно?» Кроули приподнял брови и фыркнул: «Не болтай ерунды, Азирафаэль. Из-за меча не пал, из-за Соглашения не пал, из-за Армагеддона тем более не падешь. Тебя никем, кроме ангела, и представить невозможно. Так что выкинь из головы». Азирафаэль не стал настаивать.

Так что они пошли пешком в ближайший парк; то разговаривая, то замолкая надолго, то и дело держась за руки. Кроули выглядел оживленным; сам Азирафаэль чувствовал себя скорее опустошенным, где-то на перемычке между радостью и тоской.

Они встали у пруда. Уток не было, не то что в Сен-Джеймсе, но у берега копошились ондатры. Кроули сотворил сосиску и потихоньку подкатывал ее к ближайшей ондатре палочкой. Азирафаэль прислушивался к грохоту запруженных улиц вокруг парка и думал, что Лондон, похоже, — больше не _его_ место, как когда-то перестала быть _его_ Флоренция, а до того — Рим, а до того — Вавилон и Инбу-хедж. И что, возможно, пришло время отдохнуть от городов вообще. Они разрослись и стали слишком огромны. Он еще помнил свое давнишнее потрясение от первого приезда в Фивы: семьдесят пять тысяч жителей! Как разбегались тогда глаза. А сейчас? Он покачал головой.

— Что, ангел? — тихо спросил Кроули.

— Дорогой мой, ты не… — Азирафаэль прервал себя на полуслове и сказал другое: — Ты помнишь еще Имхотепа?

— Имхотепа? — удивленно протянул Кроули. — Еще бы. Всегда его помню.

Да, эти двое тогда близко сдружились. Тот зодчий даже знал змеиную форму Кроули. И иногда носил на руках тяжелую черную змею. (Азирафаэль тогда, кажется, ревновал немного. Как-то раз — не так давно — ангел попросил Кроули назвать троих самых важных для него смертных. Демон назвал Имхотепа, Лоренцо и Фредди Меркьюри. От такого соседства ангел фыркнул, но на встречный вопрос сам, покраснев, назвал Соломона, Аристотеля, и… Оскара Уайльда. «И Шекспир!» — добавил он. — «И Жуань Цзи! И Авиценна!» Кроули над ним посмеялся, а потом вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу: «Ева же!», и Азирафаэль только и смог повторить: «Ева». С другой стороны, как будто ее можно было с кем-то равнять).

— А что? — спросил Кроули.

— Вспомнился. Ты знал, что в его честь назвали созвездие?

Кроули поднял бровь.

— В честь _нас_ , ангел. Там Змея больше Змееносца в два раза. Ревнуешь? — осклабился он.

— Немного, — мягко сказал ангел.

— Дурак, — удовлетворенно кивнул Кроули и крепко сжал его ладонь.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Он прищелкнул пальцами свободной руки. Всю дорогу до парка он потихоньку раздавал благословления. Долго ли еще с ним будут ангельские силы? Надо успевать, пока еще можно, пока еще разрешает Всевышняя. Так что все вокруг было преисполнено летней благодати: дети смеялись, взрослые радовались, птицы пели, шелестела трава. Лето почти звенело в воздухе.

Кроули поморщился.

— Ангел, я все понимаю, но ты мог бы заниматься этим не так демонстративно? Я же не проклинаю рядом с тобой всех встречных и поперечных.

— Прости, дорогой, — очнулся Азирафаэль и добавил, помолчав: — А тебе хочется? Проклинать?

Кроули пожал плечами. Ангел вздохнул, но пообещал:

— Не буду больше.

Они снова замолчали и пошли дальше, шаг в шаг, мерно и не спеша. Распахнутые ворота парка были совсем близко, когда Азирафаэль остановился. Кроули вслед за ним тоже. Они разомкнули руки; Кроули свои засунул в карманы.

Ангел обернулся и посмотрел вдаль: горизонт начал наливаться темными тучами. Налетел порыв ветра. Чуть поодаль, позади, заметил Азирафаэль, ветер носил по траве белые перья, слишком большие для здешних птиц. Кажется, Кроули их было не видно. Азирафаэль поежился и незаметным мановением руки отправил их в магазин, в пакет, перевязанный бечевкой.

Кроули покосился на него и вдруг раздраженно бросил:

— Да святые же угодники! Не делай такое лицо! — и щелкнул пальцами, и небо мгновенно прояснилось, и какая-то особенно пронзительная девочка чуть не оглушила их своим визгом, проносясь мимо на полном скаку. На кусте прямо за ними запела малиновка. Это в августе-то, подумал Азирафаэль, расплываясь в улыбке. Кроули фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Никакое у меня не «такое» лицо, — пробормотал ангел, беря его под руку. — Никакое не «такое».

— Да уж конечно, — проворчал Кроули, пододвигаясь поближе.

— Милый мой, — нежно начал Азирафаэль.

Кроули, кажется, вздрогнул.

— У меня есть одна, по-моему, на редкость чудесная мысль, — продолжил ангел. — Но для этого мне надо будет уехать. Пары дней мне вполне хватит, — поспешил уверить он, когда Кроули встревоженно выпрямился.

— Мне это не нравитссся, — сказал Кроули, немного срываясь на шип.

— Всего два дня, мой мальчик. Присмотришь за магазином?

— Что ты сссадумал?

— Я не хочу говорить пока, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль. — Подождешь меня?

— Не хочу.

— Всего два дня. А потом я весь твой.

Кроули поднял брови, и ангел поспешно поправился:

— А потом я в твоем распоряжении, — и поморщился внутренне: получилось опять как-то не очень.

Кроули смотрел на него, вздернув подбородок и покачиваясь на каблуках. Вдруг, сорвавшись с места, скользнул вокруг, схватил за руку и потащил куда-то.

— Куда ты меня ведешь?

Кроули не отвечал. Он дотащил ангела до ближайшего перекрестка, где сгрудились мелкие лавочки со всякой всячиной, и раскрыл дверь в одну из них. У прилавка он ткнул пальцем в черную коробочку.

— Дайте вот этот.

Это была камера. Или телефон. Или маленький компьютер. Азирафаэль пока не нашел времени хорошенько разобраться с последними изобретениями и был не вполне уверен. Но, кажется, он видел, как люди на них фотографировали.

— Голубчик мой, зачем тебе понадобилась фотографическая камера?

Демон посмотрел на него, как на дурака, и повернулся обратно к продавцу.

— Не надо этот. Лучше вон, с кнопочками.

— Но сэр, это очень устаревшая модель, уже бывшая в употреблении…

— Давайте сюда.

Они вышли на улицу. Кроули поколдовал немного — в прямом и переносном смысле — над устройством и вручил его Азирафаэлю.

— Вот. Это телефон. Если нажмешь единицу и вот эту зеленую кнопку, то позвонишь мне. Если вдруг что, я смогу узнать, где ты, и проскользнуть через телефон к тебе, так что держи всегда при себе. Я буду тебе звонить. Вечером и утром. На всякий случай.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, полный внезапной нежности, и опустил телефон в карман.

— Отвезешь меня на вокзал? — ласково спросил он.

— На Паддингтон?

— Нет, дорогой, на Викторию.

***

Служащие бюро недвижимости в Истборне были замечательно любезны. Уже через пару часов после отправления из Лондона Азирафаэль ехал на машине вместе с риэлтором осматривать окрестности. Нужное место нашлось совсем под ночь (милая девушка по некоторой причине совершенно не хотела заканчивать свой рабочий день; Азирафаэлю было немного стыдно, но он планировал оставить щедрые чаевые). Дом с небольшим садом стоял на холме, на отшибе небольшой деревеньки; сад был прикрыт от ветров склоном холма, а если выйти через заднюю калитку на вершину холма, днем должно быть видно чуть ли не весь сине-зеленый Ла-Манш. У греков было подходящее слово для этого цвета.

Азирафаэль поблагодарил риэлтора, вручил ей чаевые и забрал ключи. Девушка, как будто спросонья, с недоумением огляделась вокруг, забралась в машину и уехала. Азирафаэль прищелкнул пальцами. Владельцами коттеджа по всем документам стали Александр Захария Фэлл и Энтони Джулиан Кроули, а счет бывшего владельца пополнился почти на миллион фунтов.

Азирафаэль надеялся, что Кроули тут тоже понравится — тот любил и Брайтон, и Истборн, и провел тут немало лет и в девятнадцатом, и в двадцатом веке. Здесь было хорошо.

В кармане брюк что-то зашевелилось. Азирафаэль чуть не подпрыгнул, сунул руку в карман и обнаружил там позабытый уже телефон. Звонил Кроули.

— Ангел?

— О, здравствуй, мой мальчик. Как ты? У меня все хорошо. — Азирафаэль хихикнул. — Вообрази себе, этот телефон не звонит, а шевелится! Я слегка опешил.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Как твое дело?

— Продвигается успешно. Чем ты занят?

— Создал тебе в задней комнате телевизор и смотрю сопливый ситком.

Азирафаэль вспомнил марафоны «Золотых девочек» пару десятилетий назад и улыбнулся:

— Нравится?

— Ага, — рассмеялся Кроули. — Тут полный набор, даже Обжорство.

Он помолчал и добавил вопросительно:

— Ну… позвоню утром?

— Конечно. Спокойной ночи, мой милый.

Кроули пару мгновений молчал.

— Да, — наконец сипло сказал он и отключился.

Кажется, это «милый» уже дважды возымело интересный эффект. Любопытно, подумал Азирафаэль и подошел к зеркалу. Пора было приступать к работе.

Он снял пиджак, жакет и рубашку, раскрыл крылья и мощно встряхнул ими. Воздух с хлопком ударился о стены, и ослабленные перья белым снегом посыпались на пол. Ангел встряхнул крыльями еще раз, другой. Остальные перья пока держались. Он внимательно осмотрел свои крылья. Зрелище было препротивное: больше половины перьев осыпалось, на зияющих проплешинах набухли бугры. Последнее успокаивало: это значило, что на месте старых перьев все-таки появятся новые, а значит, на обращение в человека не похоже. Азирафаэль попытался представить себя с черными сожженными крылами, вздохнул, сложил их, надел рубашку и наклонился собрать все, что осыпалось. Потом вдруг рассмеялся. Ему вспомнилась одна давняя попойка.

— Будет тебе гнездо, — тихонько сказал он, призывая пакет из шкафа в Лондоне.

***

_Около 1863 года они сидели в книжном, распивая вино, и Кроули, последние годы наслушавшийся в клубах новомодных теорий, пытался распространять эти теории на предметы совершенно неподходящие. Азирафаэль тогда был все еще сердит после той встречи в парке._

_Демон уже плохо выговаривал сложные звуки и местами шипел. Азирафаэль подпирал руку щекой и изо всех сил пытался не смеяться, а слушать с видом снисходительным и высокомерным._

_— По сссссути… По сути-то ангел это что? Пернатое. Большая такая птица. Местами разсссумная._

_— Сам ты местами разумный, мой дорогой. И у тебя ведь, кстати, тоже есть перья._

_— Ну вот я к тому и веду. Демоны… Демоны — это ссследующая сссступень эволюции. После ангелов._

_— Что?!_

_Кроули гоготнул._

_— И у вас, кстати, должны быть эти… Гнёсссда. И яйца. Целые кладки гребаных яиц._

_Азирафаэль демонстративно уткнулся лицом в ладонь, спрятал улыбку и пробурчал наружу:_

_— Будь добр, пей дальше молча, мой мальчик._

_— Свей мне гнездо, ангел, — вдруг сказал Кроули._

_Азирафаэль фыркнул._

_Кроули легонько ткнул его в плечо, поймал взгляд. Он смотрел как будто печально мгновение или два, а потом скорчил рожу, показал язык и пьяно рассмеялся. Азирафаэль не выдержал и улыбнулся, закатив глаза._

***

Азирафаэль ухватил воспоминание, неяркую пульсацию не вполне материального свойства, и _вплавил_ его в первое перо. Затем подошел к входной двери и погрузил перо прямо в верхнюю балку дверной рамы. Пальцы ушли в дерево по второй сустав, ангел поморщился от сильного зуда в костяшках. Немного расправить. Все, встало на место.

Вообще Азирафаэль хотел пойти по порядку, и первым взять самое раннее воспоминание о черном змее в ветвях Эдемского сада (по которому, признаться, сразу было видно, что он не обычная змея, но Азирафаэль решил тогда ничего не делать по этому поводу: он подумал, что вряд ли жить в Аду очень приятно, и если бедное создание хочет отдохнуть среди листьев под солнышком, то почему бы и не позволить ему так и поступить. И посмотрите теперь, что из этого получилось), и последовательно продвигаться дальше — в этом была бы славная методичность. Теперь первой встала какая-то пьянка. Азирафаэль пожал плечами, подцепил воспоминание из Эдема и вплавил его в следующее перо.

Когда вокруг всей двери, если приглядеться хорошенько на уровне поглубже, засияли белые перья, Азирафаэль крепко связал их в один контур. Теперь кроме них двоих здесь будет невозможно пройти никакому демону (разве что кому-нибудь из Темного совета, если они очень, очень постараются) или ангелу (разве что кому-нибудь из второй или первой Сфер, но те на Земле не появлялись никогда). Но даже сильнейших она задержит и зазвенит на всю округу, а это даст время сбежать.

Азирафаэль с гордостью осмотрел свою работу и пару раз встряхнул кистями. Осталась одна дверь, восемнадцать окон, ограда вокруг сада, и хорошо бы еще отдельно защитить двери в спальни. Кроули любит поспать, а Азирафаэля, возможно, долго не будет рядом. Или Кроули не пожелает, чтобы он был рядом. Или… Азирафаэль покачал головой и достал следующее перо.

***

К рассвету Азирафаэль был совершенно измотан. Неплохо бы сделать перерыв, подумал он.

Когда он вышел, солнце уже совсем взошло. Сначала Азирафаэль прошел по саду, поднялся на холм и полюбовался видом с одной и с другой стороны. Все-таки тут было очаровательно.

За ночь он успел закончить больше половины проемов и весь пол. Он все думал, стоит ли создать еще парочку комнат под расширение книжной коллекции, но в конце концов оставил все как есть (вдруг он слишком раскатал губу, а Кроули вовсе не захочет с ним, не-ангелом, жить). Зато поменял цвет стен на светло-серый, воссоздал по памяти несколько картин, которые нравились Кроули в последние десятилетия, включая одну со вчерашней выставки, выкинул часть мебели, чтобы было попросторнее и больше похоже на квартиру в Мэйфэйре. Он понимал, что ведет себя как смешной шалашник, который строит для своей избранницы гнездо-галерею и украшает побрякушками, но…

Похоже, подумал Азирафаэль, и здесь есть корешок его гордыни. Почему он никогда не пытался делать ничего такого для Кроули все эти годы, кроме того случая со святой водой? По видимости, считал, что одной принадлежности к небесному воинству уже достаточно, чтобы с ним захотели общаться. А теперь, когда ангелом ему осталось быть всего ничего, он судорожно заметался (воистину, пока жареный петух не клюнет…), и даже не понимал до конца, что пытается сделать. То, что он хочет сделать — это подношение даров, признание в чувствах, обещание защиты? Да, самое главное — это защитить, создать безопасное место на время его отсутствия, но дело ведь не только в этом. Не пытается ли он отчаянно доказать, что все еще стоит чего-то, все еще достоин дружбы и любви, даже без Благодати за плечами? Не рассчитывает ли он на что-то?

А ведь Кроули сказал: «Не вижу тебя никем, кроме ангела». Он так сказал.

Нельзя ни на что рассчитывать. Не в том же дело, чтобы что-то получить в ответ. Он должен сделать все, что может, а потом принять любой исход. Так всегда было и будет: все, что не в твоих руках — то в руках Всевышней, и думать об этом не следует.

Хватит, дорогой мой, хватит пустых домыслов, сказал себе Азирафаэль. Он пнул со склона камешек, и тот покатился вниз, вниз, вниз.

***

На деревенской площади в паре поворотов от дома, куда Азирафаэль забрел, все еще переводя дух после ночного экзерсиса в чудесах, сидела в одиночестве пожилая дама. На столике рядом с ней высилась большая кастрюля. Азирафаэль подошел поближе, и старушка взглянула на него с подозрением.

— Приветствую! — улыбнулся он со всем возможным обаянием.

Старушка поджала губы. От ее кастрюли исходил чудный аромат. Азирафаэль принюхался.

— Глинтвейн? — удивился ангел. — Но, милочка, ведь сейчас летнее утро? И притом довольно жаркое?

— Лето глинтвейну не помеха, — решительно отрезала старушка. — Если хочется.

Азирафаэль на секунду почувствовал себя в театре абсурда, но мнение, в целом, разделял, поэтому купил у нее стакан побольше. Заодно — чтобы поддержать местную коммерцию — благословил оставшийся в кастрюле напиток так, чтобы аромат достигал каждого прохожего и вызывал приятные воспоминания. Старушка сунула ему в руку стопку салфеток («запачкаешь свой светлый костюмчик») и с бурчанием махнула рукой — поди, мол. Ангел отвесил поклон и, улыбаясь, двинулся обратной дорогой.

Через мгновение ему пришла в голову внезапная мысль. Он каким-то образом ничего не узнал про эту старушку за те пять минут, пока они общались. Ни вероятностей смерти, ни того, куда клонятся ее весы — Вверх или Вниз. Как закрытая книга.

Неужели это ему уже недоступно? Он ведь пока еще ангел?

Азирафаэль несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и запретил себе об этом думать. Он сделал глоток. Пряный винный запах успокаивал.

В кармане зажужжал телефон. Ангел улыбнулся и аккуратно нажал зеленую кнопку.

— Кроули, милый мой.

Кроули на том конце линии, похоже, поперхнулся. Азирафаэль ухмыльнулся краем губ.

— Ты всё еще не закончил, ангел?

Внутри у Азирафаэля что-то легонько заныло, как всегда, когда он слышал Кроули после перерыва. У змия был вкусный голос. Музыка для ушей.

— Нет, но к вечеру управлюсь. Немного утомился.

— Раскалываться ты не намерен?

— Нет, дорогой, — покачал головой Азирафаэль. Он все еще страшился момента, когда надо будет признаться. — Подожди еще полдня, пожалуйста.

— Мхм.

— Кстати говоря, ни за что не угадаешь, но одна юная леди только что продала мне глинтвейн.

— Не рановато ли? — хмыкнул Кроули. — Или ты в Австралии?

— Если бы, мой дорогой. Всего лишь Саут Даунс.

Кроули задумчиво промычал в ответ. Строил, наверное, догадки, что ангелу понадобилось на южном побережье.

— А ты, мой мальчик, наверное, совсем там разорил мой винный погреб?

— Будто мне тут есть что делать, кроме как пить и гадать, чем ты там занимаешься.

Азирафаэль хмыкнул.

— Можешь приклеить монетки к тротуару. Опять.

— Ха-ха. Ладно, не буду тебя пытать. Ты точно в порядке?

— Да, Кроули, — улыбнулся ангел. — Совершенно точно.

Он вернулся к своей калитке, выпивая по глотку. Корица и имбирь, гвоздика и перец, мускатный орех, кардамон и сахар. Добавить бы майоран и розмарин (их за последние века почему-то исключили из напитков, и совершенно напрасно), вино бы покислее — и был бы почти гипокрас. Ох, сколько они его выпили в ранее Средневековье.

Вдыхая терпкий пряный аромат, Азирафаэль снова посмотрел на свой дом — может быть, _их_ дом. Он щелкнул пальцами, и над дверью появилась надпись. Не совсем дата постройки, но все же.

Оставался второй этаж и сад. Он собрал в пакет все выпавшие за ночь перья, поднялся на второй этаж, засучил рукава и вспомнил, как они заключали Соглашение.

***

_Кроули донимал его с Соглашением уже несколько веков. С того самого разговора где-то в сыром лесу на задворках Логреса демон при любой встрече — что в Британии, что в Византии, что в Ирландии, что в Китае — возвращался к излюбленному коньку. В очередной раз (они тогда вновь вернулись в Европу) живописав выгоды от сотрудничества и очередной же раз встретив отказ, Кроули поменял тактику. «Я тебе, ангел, твержу, что может быть хорошо, — сказал он. — А может быть, надо показать, как может быть плохо». Надо было сразу насторожиться._

_Дальше настали самые, о, самые адские два года за всю долгую ангельскую жизнь. Никогда, ни прежде, ни после, не приходилось ему расстраивать столько дьявольских козней. Азирафаэль временами чувствовал себя осажденной крепостью, маленьким тонущим островком в море греха. Вокруг творился ежедневный, злобный, продуманный хаос — драки, ссоры, измены, подкупы… Выговоры от начальства приходили неуклонной чередой; Азирафаэль не помнил ни единой спокойной минуты. Он пришел к Кроули, умолял прекратить. Тот в ответ начал было: «А вот если бы мы…», но Азирафаэль, вымотанный и злой, был на волоске от того, чтобы отправить этого шантажиста, этого… нехорошего демона, эту проклятущую змеюку прямиком Вниз знамением помощнее, и змеюка, оценив его взгляд, поспешно заткнулась._

_В один прекрасный день выговор Сверху пришел вместе с угрозой отправить на Землю другого ангела, который, дескать, «сможет успешнее справляться с возложенной миссией и даст возможность многоуважаемому Началу сделать совершенно необходимый, по всей видимости, перерыв в работе». Азирафаэль долго разглядывал позолоченный пергамент Небесного письма. Он отстраненно подумал, что новомодная бумага будет, пожалуй, поудобнее пергамента, и что надо при случае предложить. За окном разгорался скандал (за последние месяцы не было ни единого дня, чтобы вокруг его дома не разгорелся с самого утра какой-нибудь скандал и не затянулся бы до вечера. А было такое тихое место)._

_Ангел взял письмо, вышел из дома и решительным шагом направился по узким улочкам к городской площади._

_Прямо напротив церкви (вот же нахальство) стоял богатый двухэтажный дом. Азирафаэль распахнул двери, отодвинул с пути лепечущего слугу и поднялся на второй этаж._

_Кроули возлежал с кружкой вина. При виде ангела он подскочил._

_— Азирафаэль! — широко улыбнулся он. — Ты пришел меня порадовать, — он отступил за кушетку поближе к окну, — или отправить куда солнце не светит?_

_— Читай, — сказал ангел и бросил письмо на кушетку, а сам тяжело опустился на стул у самой двери и прикрыл глаза._

_Кроули взял письмо, быстро пробежал его. Потом сел на кушетку и почесал под подбородком._

_— На это я не рассчитывал, — наконец сказал он._

_— Очевидно! — фыркнул Азирафаэль._

_— Тебе поспать бы, — пробормотал Кроули. — Срываешься на людей._

_Ангел задался вопросом, можно ли свергнуть кого-нибудь в Ад одним взглядом, если хорошенечко постараться. Впрочем, Кроули выглядел достаточно виновато._

_— Ладно, ангел._

_Азирафаэль поджал губы и повращал кистью: мол, продолжай. Кроули закатил глаза._

_— Твоя взяла, все такое. Заканчиваю, — поморщившись, протянул он._

_Азирафаэль хотел бы сказать очень многое, например, «да неужели», и «давно бы так», но терпение — благодетель, и он сказал только:_

_— И никаких разговоров о Соглашении._

_— Ангел!_

_— Кроули. Никаких разговоров о Соглашении._

_Кроули скривился и беззвучно передразнил его._

_— Ладно. Хотя по-прежнему считаю, что мысль отличная. — Кроули промолчал и тихо продолжил: — Если они действительно хотят тебя заменять, можешь… можешь развоплотить меня. Я сейчас на хорошем счету, большой проблемы не должно быть. А тебе зачтется._

_Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с удивлением._

_— Никого я развоплощать не намереваюсь, — ответил он, чувствуя, что смягчается. — Придумал тоже. Просто сгинь отсюда, а я напишу, что изгнал тебя. Без уточнений._

_— Не хочу я изгоняться, — пробурчал Кроули. — Давай я тут просто тихонечко поживу? Без козней? Тут такой вкусный гипокрас._

_— Изгонись хотя бы в соседний Ипсвич, — вздохнул ангел и прибавил, впервые за последнее время: — Дорогой мой._

_— Ладно, по рукам, — нехотя согласился Кроули и вдруг разулыбался. — Кстати, ангел, а чем собственно так отличается то, чем мы сейчас занимаемся, от Соглашения?_

_— Кроули! — ангел предупреждающе поднял указательный палец, — У нас уговор!_

_— Ладно, ладно._

_После этого разговора демоническая активность действительно сошла на нет, и через пару дней Кроули уехал. Азирафаэль издалека пощупал ауру Ипсвича, но и там все было в пределах допустимого. Небеса остались довольны; на протяжении следующих лет ангел частенько пересекался с Кроули, и тот ни разу не заикнулся о Соглашении. Жизнь продолжалась своим чередом самым прекрасным образом до 1019, когда, впервые за все годы знакомства, Кроули Азирафаэля развоплотил._

_Ангел — совершенно случайно — забрел на вызывание демона. Демоном, к сожалению, оказался не Змий, а кто-то незнакомый и довольно-таки отвратительный. На Азирафаэля, который, надо признать, расслабился за тысячелетия знакомства… братания… непонятно чего со Кроули, напали резко и безжалостно. Пока он сумел собраться и свергнуть демона восвояси, его пропороли насквозь в нескольких местах._

_Оставшись один — смертный, вызвавший демона, сбежал еще в самом начале — Азирафаэль медленно опустился на холодный каменный пол. Сил после последнего крестного знамения не осталось. Он устроился поудобнее в липкой бордовой луже, чувствуя, как телу быстро истекает срок, задышал неглубоко, чтобы при каждом вздохе грудь не прошивало болью, и стал думать о том, что здесь впереди стылая зима, и как, в общем-то, удачно, что эта незадача случилась с ним именно сейчас, и хорошо бы провести эту зиму Наверху, пока не дойдет его очередь на новое тело, отдохнуть в лучах Благодати после всего этого последнего века и особенно тех двух лет свистопляски, а еще хорошо бы зайти в Небесную библиотеку, где, как писал ему еще в прошлом веке смотритель, появилось немало новых томов, и обидно только, что горячего пряного вина Наверху нет, только приторная амброзия, и что поощрение за его убийство получит какая-то посторонняя адская тварь, когда можно было приписать это Кроули… Он прикрыл глаза и с немного горькой усмешкой подумал, что демон прав. Соглашение и так есть — де факто._

_Он пообещал себе, что поговорит об этом с Кроули, когда вернется. Вдруг его мысли прервал шелест крыльев._

_— Ангел!_

_«Ооо, голубчик мой! Как ты вовремя, я уже собрался уходить», — хотел воскликнуть ангел, но получилось только прохрипеть что-то невнятное._

_Кроули сел возле него на колени и быстро осмотрел раны одну за другой, рыча:_

_— Что ты тут развел, пернатый ты полудурок, за двести миль было слышно! На месяц оставить нельзя. Да тут еще и яд! Говорить можешь? Уже парализовало? Сейчас, погоди…_

_Азирафаэль напрягся и выговорил:_

_— Не надо._

_— В смысле — не надо? — удивился Кроули. — Я залечить хочу. Ну будет немного больно. Потерпишь, не стеклянный. Не развоплощаться же._

_Азирафаэль покачал головой и повторил:_

_— Не надо. Хочу… Наверх._

_Кроули замер._

_— Насовсем? — осторожно произнес он, помолчав._

_Азирафаэль снова покачал головой._

_— Нет. Хорошо бы… — ангел закашлялся и продолжил: —…до конца зимы. Отдохнуть._

_Кроули как-то без обычной грации осел на пол и выдохнул._

_Азирафаэль подумал и попросил его:_

_— Помоги, пожалуйста._

_— Не понял? — Нахмурился демон._

_— Вон… нож. Самому сил нет._

_Повисла тишина._

_Кроули взвился на ноги._

_— Ну уж нет, — прошипел он._

_Вот же… поперечина, подумал ангел._

_— Кроули. Отчитаешься своим… что развоплотил меня. Тебе еще и лишнее… поощрение… за такое дадут. Может, звезду, — прохрипел он._

_— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Кроули._

_— Пожалуйста._

_— Нет. И мои звезд не дают, кстати._

_— Больно ведь, адское ты отродье, — пожаловался Азирафаэль._

_Кроули упрямо промолчал._

_Ангел вздохнул._

_— Насчет твоего проклятого… Соглашения. Когда вернусь… подпишем._

_Кроули уставился на него._

_— Правда? — слабым голосом уточнил он._

_Азирафаэль кивнул._

_Демон зашипел сквозь зубы, постукивая каблуком по доскам, потом наклонился за ножом. Снова опустился на колени перед Азирафаэлем и поглядел ему в глаза._

_— Весной буду в замке Лош, — тихо сказал он и завел руку для удара, ожидая ответа._

_Ангел улыбнулся — и кивнул._

***

Когда Азирафаэль со всем покончил — все проемы, пол, крыша, ограда сада — и стянул всё в одну сияющую сфероподобную сеть, закрепил намертво и, едва волоча ноги, добрался до кухни, солнце уже закатилось. Он тяжело опустился на стул и посидел несколько минут без движения. Потом сел прямо, расправил крылья и тряхнул ими.

Он немного похолодел, увидев, что осталось всего четыре пера, по два с одной и с другой стороны, но, впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать. Фолликулы почти раскрылись, но ни одно новое перо пока не вылезло. Азирафаэль бросил взгляд на кухонный стол, где в деревянной подставке стояли веером ножи, и поймал себя на желании вскрыть одну из фолликул и посмотреть, какого цвета растут эти перья Шредингера. Он потряс головой. Если Падать, то Падать с достоинством, а не заниматься в отчаянии самовредительством. Кроули бы так делать не стал. Наверняка и не стал.

Внезапно его огрело мыслью, что последние четыре пера могут выпасть в любой момент, и он ничего не успеет рассказать Кроули, потому что мгновенно провалится в тартарары. Он похлопал по карманам в поисках телефона. Телефона на было. Он быстро поискал взглядом вокруг, потом вспомнил, что вытащил телефон из кармана у калитки, чтобы достать ключи. Он бросился на улицу — Кроули, может быть, уже звонил и сейчас страшно беспокоится — и тут же увидел его самого. Кроули стоял, прислонившись к фонарному столбу, и крутил телефон в пальцах. Азирафаэль всплеснул руками и распахнул калитку:

— Дорогой мой, прости, прости, пожалуйста! Я забыл его тут, снаружи. Ты давно пришел?

— Час с небольшим, пустая ты голова.

— Извини, — умоляюще повторил Азирафаэль.

— Да ладно, ангел, я сразу понял, что с тобой все в порядке, как только появился здесь. Просто решил не мешать. Я, кажется, сообразил, что ты тут делаешь, — Кроули прищурился. — А ты точно в порядке? Аура у тебя вблизи странная.

Азирафаэль взял его за руку и потянул:

— Пойдем.

Они обошли дом и молча встали на лужайке за домом. Внутри горел тепло-желтый свет. Выглядит вполне уютно, подумал Азирафаэль. Даже располагающе, да? Может, стоило бы принести вино? Он нервно подернул плечами.

— Это же перья там внутри? — спросил, наконец, Кроули.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

— Твои?

— Конечно, мои, Кроули, чьи они еще могут быть? Гавриила я ощипал, что ли? — огрызнулся ангел, и тут же виновато посмотрел на Кроули. Тот положил руку ему на плечо.

— Хорошая задумка, ангел. Правда, от Гавриила и иже с ними это нас не защитит.

— Почему? — удивился Азирафаэль. — Как раз защитит.

Демон скептически на него посмотрел:

— Он же начальство?

— Да, но Начала выше архангелов. По чинам, я имею в виду. Думаю, дело в том, что нас создавали позже, почти одновременно с Землей, специально для ее защиты. От, кхм, вас. Делали этаких… костоломов, — Азирафаэль чувствовал, что от волнения уже заговаривается. — Нам не хватает мастерства, тонкости может быть, но чистой грубой силы во мне хватит… на много Гавриилов. Какая-нибудь Власть с этой сетью, конечно, справится, но кто и когда видел Власть не то что на Земле, а хотя бы в материальном виде? Там ведь одни огненные колеса. До Земли им дела нет.

Кроули снял очки. 

— А вас… кхм… архангелов, — продолжил ангел, торопясь, — создали в самом начале. И опыта, и воображения дали щедрой мерой. Когда меня посылали сюда, даже и вопросов не было, что архангелы будут выше по должности.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Ослы. Это ты-то костолом! И насчет утонченности и мастерства у архангелов ты загнул, конечно.

— Да что ты, — сказал Азирафаэль, покосившись на него.

Они крайне редко заговаривали про жизнь Кроули до Войны.

— Ангел, я только что посмотрел три сезона тупого ситкома, у меня в шкафу алые каблуки на пятнадцать сантиметров, а на стекле машины — наклейки а-ля Джеймс Бонд. Не рассказывай мне на своем королевском английском про мою утонченность, будь добр.

— Онтогенез никто не отменял.

Кроули зубасто рассмеялся, а потом нахмурился:

— Так ты всерьез думаешь, нас тут не тронут?

— Вероятно, даже и не найдут. Пока мы внутри.

Кроули посмотрел на него, и глаза у него сияли. Он сжал ангелу руку.

— Азирафаэль, ты блядский гений. Но серьезно, сколько их тут? Ты после каждой линьки перья откладывал, что ли?

— Вроде того, — пробормотал Азирафаэль. — В общем, это совершенно безопасное место. Для нас. Вернее, для тебя, конечно, это тебе подарок…

У Кроули глаза полезли на лоб.

—… но я надеюсь, может быть, для нас тоже?.. Если захочешь. Тут для всего место есть, и сад, он заброшенный, правда, сам знаешь, какой из меня садовник, я решил, что лучше и не притрагиваться, разберёшься сам. И места… Много. И солнечно. И пролив сразу за холмом. Тебе нравится?

Кроули развернулся к нему целиком.

— Ангел, еще немного, и я приму это как предложение руки и сердца, — осклабился он. — Там, кстати, есть место под мою зелень?

— Это, в общем, оно и есть.

— Место под зелень? Лужайка, что ли?

— Предложение руки и сердца, мой дорогой, не отвлекайся, пожалуйста.

Кроули застыл. У яблони справа от них громко застрекотал сверчок. Азирафаэль ждал.

— Прямо вот _положи меня, как печать, на сердце твое, как перстень, на руку твою_ , и все такое? — пролепетал, наконец, Кроули.

—… _ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь_.

— О.

Кроули смотрел на него во все глаза. Азирафаэль нервно улыбнулся. Он обнаружил, что в какой-то момент они начали держаться за руки.

— Только, — торопливо добавил ангел, разжимая руки, — ты должен сначала кое-что узнать. Может быть, и не захочешь.

— Если мы были в моем ситкоме, я бы подумал, что у тебя восемь детей от предыдущих браков. Ангел, не тупи. Я захочу. Хочу. Короче, да. Да. Дай сюда руки обратно, — сказал Кроули, взволнованно заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Кроули, я… — поморщился Азирафаэль, медленно выдохнул и выговорил: — Я, похоже, вот-вот Паду.

— Сатана всемогущий, ангел, ты опять! Я же говорил тебе…

— Нет, Кроули, нет, послушай. Эти перья… это все мои, да, но они все выпали со вчерашнего утра. У меня сейчас остается всего четыре пера.

— Что?!

— Я всерьез думаю, что Падаю, мой милый. Ну или, по меньшей мере, перестаю быть ангелом. Наверное, можно быть кем-то между ангелом и демоном, но мне, признаться, подобные примеры неизвестны.

— Азирафаэль, — проникновенно сказал Кроули, глядя так, будто еще не решил — улыбнуться ему или зарычать, — ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Ты вроде бы только что сказал, что мы… что… — тут он запнулся, — что ты…

— С тобой, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль.

—…Да. И первое, что ты делаешь — скрываешься за полстраны, молчишь о таких важных вещах, в одиночку тут переживаешь и решаешь — что? Что ты вообще хотел сделать?

— Я не переживаю, — огрызнулся ангел. — Думаю, что, скорее всего, попаду в Ад первым делом после Падения. Я решил, что буду действовать по обстановке, но выберусь в любом случае, — он посмотрел Кроули в глаза. — Это я тебе обещаю. Но не знаю, когда. Я не хотел тебя заранее волновать. И хотел успеть доделать этот дом, это убежище, пока могу.

— Так, — сказал Кроули и заколотил пальцами по деревянному косяку. — Так. Заботливый ты мой.

Азирафаэль сел на крыльцо, не смея поднять глаз на Кроули.

— Азирафаэль, — сказал Кроули. — Блядь.

Ангел простонал и спрятал лицо в коленях. Кроули присел рядом, прислонившись боком. Потом медленно, осторожно приобнял за плечи.

— Прости, — не поднимая головы, буркнул ангел. — Как-то я по-другому это задумывал.

Кроули тихо фыркнул и спросил:

— С чего ты вообще решил, что Падаешь? На моей памяти, это не растягивалось на целые дни и вообще ничем не напоминало линьку. Мои просто выгорели изнутри наружу и так и остались обугленными. Это не говоря уже о собственно… полете камнем вниз через черную дыру в Геену огненную, во время которого все и происходило. Может, ты просто заболел?

— Первые три выпали сразу после разговора со Всевышней.

— Что?!

— Я молился, — мрачно пояснил ангел, — в прошлую ночь, после Ритца. Рассказал ей, что собираюсь… ну, ты понимаешь. Не осторожничать больше. И что готов к любому исходу. Я же всегда чуял, что в этом направлении грядет перемена, понимаешь? И я прямо сказал Ей, что если надо будет Пасть, так тому и быть. А потом встаю — и три пера лежит. И дальше — больше. Они ведь обыкновенно по одному в месяц выпадают, а тут разом все. Новые набухли, но не одно пока не вышло. Да и… я чувствую, что все меняется. Я смотрю на людей и уже не имею не малейшего понятия, когда они умрут, клонятся они в Рай или в Ад, совершенным образом ничего.

Кроули молчал.

— Еще эти бугры на крыльях чешутся так, что уму непостижимо, — малодушно пожаловался ангел в надежде выудить какую-нибудь реакцию, но Кроули продолжал молчать.

Ангел тоже умолк, чувствуя себя непривычно маленьким.

Наконец, Кроули глубоко вздохнул и заговорил:

— То есть… Я тебя правильно понял, что ты на это пошел… ради меня?. Зачем ты вообще?.. — он сбился и начал снова. — Если ты догадывался, что будет так, зачем?..

— Так правильно, — ответил Азирафаэль, стараясь звучать так же уверенно, как чувствовал себя, потому что тут он и вправду не сомневался. — По-другому никак не получается. Я пробовал. Я уже тысячу лет пробую.

— Тысячу?.. — негромко переспросил Кроули.

— По меньшей мере, — признался Азирафаэль.

Демон повернулся посмотреть ему в глаза и смотрел долго. Потом уткнулся носом в висок ангелу и прошептал:

— А я, кажется, все шесть. Но если это тебе крылья вернет, то отрекись, пожалуйста. От меня.

— Не буду, — ласково сказал Азирафаэль, гладя его по волосам.

— Может, еще не поздно. Пожалуйста.

— Не буду.

— Не будешь?

— Нет.

И Кроули судорожно вздохнул и поцеловал его. И это было непохоже ни на что другое, потому что вокруг пахло яблоками, и стрекотали сверчки, и с моря тянуло вечерним бризом, и губы у Кроули были сухие, твердые, нежные.

— Я не думаю, что ты Падешь туда, к моим, — сказал Кроули, оторвавшись от него; голос у него срывался. — Но если вдруг — я за тобой приду. Куда угодно.

— Ничего подобного, мой мальчик. Если я окажусь в Аду, будь так добр ждать меня здесь. Я вполне в состоянии…

— Справиться с всеми легионами Ада?

— До чего-нибудь додуматься.

Кроули зашипел, как переполненный чайник:

— То есть ты построил это безопасное гнездышко, что бы я что? Пересиживал тут в тепле и уюте, пока тебя шуруют по девяти кругам, что ли?

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Азирафаэль прижал подушечками пальцев его губы (Кроули тут же умолк) и сказал:

— Я хочу тебя спросить. Это важно, только, пожалуйста, скажи как есть. Я переживу. Если я буду не ангел… если я стану демоном, ты меня… я тебе… я тебе буду нужен? Ты меня таким примешь? — и опустил руку.

Кроули смотрел на него, безмолвно шевеля губами. Мгновение, другое. Еще секунда.

— Не примешь, — безнадежно произнес Азирафаэль.

Кроули отчаянно замотал головой и взял обе его руки в свои.

— Нет, это просто у меня слов нет, — отрезал он, а потом сказал серьезно и тихо: — Я тебя всегда буду любить.

Сердце Азирафаэля заполошно подступило к горлу.

— Даже если у тебя будут глаза, как два бездонных черных колодца, — продолжил Кроули. — Если они выгорят в кровавые щели. Даже если, — с каменной физиономией добавил он, — ты будешь обращаться в козла. Или в моль.

Азирафаэль не сдержал улыбку. Потом простонал:

— Господи, неужели же в моль…

— Вряд ли, — несмело улыбнулся Кроули, заглядывая в глаза. — Может, в сову? Совы умные. И красивые.

— По-моему, не слишком умные.

— Ну зачем ты так. Тупят иногда, конечно, но в целом…

Азирафаэль цыкнул на него. Кроули приобнял его в ответ, потом показал рукой на надпись, которую ангел еще утром вывел над входной дверью. Цифры были едва различимы: «6022 APC 2018 AD 1 APH».

— APC — Anno Post Creaturae? — спросил с любопытством Кроули.

— Да, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

— Ага, — закивал Кроули. — А APH — это Anno Post Hermagedon?

— Да. От года, — смутился Азирафаэль, — правда, только половина осталась, но я решил, что нельзя совсем проигнорировать Армагеддон.

— Угу, — сказал Кроули и посмотрел куда-то у него за спиной. — Ты говоришь, у тебя осталось только четыре пера?

Азирафаэль кивнул.

— Ну, ангел мой, можешь исключить Геену огненную из списка: туда ты уже точно не попадаешь.

Азирафаэль резко обернулся — и точно, на крыльце лежали четыре пера, его последние. А рядом… рядом лежал его меч.

Азирафаэль попытался вздохнуть и не смог. Он прислушался к себе: изменилось ли что-нибудь? Он ничего не ощущал. Кроули выпрямился, подобрался к мечу, осмотрел, но трогать не стал, и обернулся.

— Я ни черта не понимаю, ангел. Ну что, будем смотреть твои перья?

Азирафаэль помялся.

— А что, ты говорил, с моей аурой?

— Ангел, не тяни кота за яйца. Аура странная, да, я такую не видел еще. Раньше была светлая и эфемерная, теперь все еще светлая, но какая-то упругая, что ли. Доволен? Смотрим теперь?

— Они, может, не вышли еще, — пробормотал Азирафаэль.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Может, ты хочешь один посмотреть? Я могу уйти.

— Вот еще, — воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Стой, где стоишь, пожалуйста. Я просто… ну вот. Готов.

И он расправил крылья и повернул голову — посмотреть.

Перья были… синие. Синие, лазоревые, фиолетовые, голубые, белые на самых концах. Азирафаэль уставился на них неверяще, потом фыркнул.

— Ценю твой юмор, Господи, — сказал он, поднимая глаза горе, — но не думаю, что «голубее летнего неба» нуждалось в вещественном воплощении.

Кроули поперхнулся, потом захохотал, и Азирафаэль, очнувшись, вздрогнул от собственной наглости и торопливо добавил:

— Прости меня, Всемогущая, сам не ведаю, что болтаю. Прости. Спасибо, — зашептал он, и на глаза навернулись слезы, — спасибо, спасибо.

Они обнялись. Кроули все еще смеялся, и когда они разжали объятия, обоим пришлось вытирать слезы. Наконец, они успокоились и посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ну и что, как ты думаешь, это значит, ангел? — спросил Кроули и легонько погладил его по щеке.

— Понятия не имею, милый мой, — сказал Азирафаэль и широко улыбнулся. — Ни малейшего понятия.

— А мне нравится Коран, — заявил Кроули. — Там про тебя хорошо пишут.

Они сидели в гостиной. Стояла ранняя осень: их совместному бытью не было и недели. Большую часть этих дней они оба утрясали дела в Лондоне, перевозили коробки с вещами, пересаживали растения (один) и расставляли книги (второй), изредка прерываясь на хороший ужин или пару бутылок сухого красного. Как вот сейчас.

— Про меня? — удивился Азирафаэль.

— «И ангел Израфель, струны сердца которого — лютня, и у которого из всех созданий Бога — сладчайший голос», — протянул Кроули, то ли издеваясь, то ли наоборот.

Азирафаэль покраснел, как морковка.

— Ах вот ты про что, — пробормотал он, пряча взгляд.

Кроули, почувствовав, что дело нечисто, весь подобрался и засиял.

— Колись, ангел, — потребовал он, — приходил к Мухаммеду с лютней и пел серенады?

— Кроули, ну что за вздор, — отмахнулся ангел. — Все было не так. Я же три года с ним постоянно работал в Мекке. Я вернулся однажды из Византии — в самой Мекке тогда даже вина было не выпить: всюду знакомые лица, а я же был там официально, в качестве, собственно, ангела…

Кроули кивнул. Он сам в это время с большим удовольствием проживал в Константинополе, а в Мекку, а тем более чуть позже в Медину, вообще не совался. От святых подальше.

— Так вот, когда я вернулся в дом Мухаммеда, во дворе на скамье лежала лютня. А я со времен хеттов лютни в руках не держал, да и… выпил я в Византии многовато. И так вдруг захотелось спеть, — смущенно признался Азирафаэль. — Спел на хеттском одну плясовую, а Мухаммед, оказалось, был в соседней комнате. Так неловко, песня-то, главное, совсем фривольного содержания. Едва убедил его не вставлять всё это дословно в учение на слух, он смог бы, у него слух был, как у дьявола. То есть, _не_ как у дьявола, конечно. Такой бы вышел конфуз: мало ли, вдруг кто из моих помнит хеттский? А уж если бы нынешние дешифровщики такое в Коране нашли…

На лице Кроули был восторг. Азирафаэль опять зарделся.

— Сокровище ты, ангел, — ласково сказал Кроули и заржал. Азирафаэль почувствовал, что заалел сильнее.

Отдышавшись, Кроули — глаза у него были хитрые и все еще смешливые — подполз поближе, положил подбородок Азирафаэлю на бедро и попросил:

— Спой мне, ангел Израфель, струны сердца моего, песню фривольного содержания.

— Ох, мальчик мой. Не так уж хорошо я пою…

— А вот пророк Мухаммед был с тобой не согласен.

Азирафаэль смущенно хмыкнул. Он все еще не привык к тому, как легко они теперь стали друг друга касаться: за все его годы на Земле прикосновения сводились к жестам вежливости и к профессиональным движениям парикмахера или портного. А еще поразительнее было то, как Кроули постоянно умудрялся его удивлять: вот, к примеру, сам он ни за что не придумал был коснуться подбородком чужого бедра. Не то, чтобы он никогда такого не видел, но применительно к себе не представлял.

Эти две недели он чувствовал, что вышел в новую плоскость бытия, примерно так же, как когда получил в первый раз тело: решительно всё было преисполнено чудесной новизны. (Его первая телесная форма напоминала помесь быка, орла, льва, человека и множества глаз; Азирафаэль не принимал эту форму давным-давно, а сейчас, вдруг подумал он, весьма сомнительно, что вообще — сможет).

Так что он, конечно, спел. Сам он остался не лучшего мнения о своем исполнении, но демон сиял, как начищенный медный таз. Очень нежный таз. Так что, может быть, получилось и правда неплохо.

***

Азирафаэль нырнул в заботы с головой, выбросив лишние мысли. Во-первых, дел и правда было немало; во-вторых, в те минуты, когда он был свободен, вокруг происходил Кроули — и занимал и ум, и сердце. Подспудно Азирафаэль понимал, что надо бы остановиться и подумать: он ощущал смутную тревогу об этом треклятом мече (зачем Всевышняя вооружила его снова?), не знал, чем ему, уволенному с феерическим треском, теперь заниматься, и, что беспокоило даже сильнее, совершенно не представлял, что он теперь такое (Кроули по-прежнему звал его «ангел», и Азирафаэля царапало каждый раз, но вслух он не возражал — не хотел начинать об этом думать).

Вместо всего этого он часто думал о Кроули. В начале переезда его посетила мысль, что им будет сложно ужиться вместе: философские разногласия давно шли вприкуску к вину, но уживаться с чужими привычками им еще не приходилось, и Азирафаэль немного опасался. С другой стороны, подумал он, хорошо, что он про всё это уже знает: и что Кроули любит тепло, а сам он прохладу, и что Кроули ненавидит лишние безделушки, а сам он склонен к беспорядку, и еще много других мелочей. Поразмыслив еще немного, он порешил на том, что просто будет уступать Кроули во всем, что не касается библиотеки, и дело с концом. Он и так чувствовал, что задолжал по части заботы.

В реальности все получилось совсем не так. Начать с того, что сложно уступать созданию, которое ничего не требует, а Кроули попросил, и довольно нерешительно, только об одном: повесить в гостиной большой плоский телевизор. «Но если не хочешь, я могу повесить его в спальне или вон в оранжерее», — добавил он. На что Азирафаэль, конечно, замахал руками и с радостью согласился на гостиную. Больше Кроули ничего не просил, и больше пропадал в оранжерее и в саду. Гостиная, кухня и верхний этаж пустовали, разве что мебель из подсобки лондонского магазина они без всяких колебаний перенесли в гостиную (она довольно странно смотрелась среди голых серых стен с парочкой картин). Азирафаэль начал подозревать, что Кроули тоже решил уступать ему по всем вопросам. Дом, между тем, вторую неделю пребывал в запустении.

Всё сдвинулось с мертвой точки из-за его, Азирафаэля, собственного рабочего стола. Тому никак не находилось место в библиотеке: сначала ангел поставил его у стены, через пару дней сдвинул в середину комнаты, еще через два дня в сотый раз наткнулся бедром на угол стола и, наконец, сердито чертыхнулся.

— Так решительно не может продолжаться, — пробормотал он и пошел на кухню заваривать чай.

Когда он зашел в оранжерею с двумя чашками чая в руках, Кроули накладывал какие-то чары на стены.

— Что это ты делаешь, дорогой? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль, передавая чашку.

— Звукоизоляцию, — ответил Кроули, шумно отхлебывая. — У людей есть такие… панели для этого, но с ними больше мороки.

— Чтобы… кричать на растения? — осторожно спросил ангел.

— Это не крик, а армейская дисциплина, — обиженно оскалился Кроули. — Но не только. Музыку включать.

— Но… я не против твоей музыки, — недоуменно сказал Азирафаэль.

— Да ну, ангел. Там всякое бывает. Что тебе по ушам ездить.

Азирафаэль потер переносицу, поглядывая на Кроули. Тот развел руками: мол, что? Азирафаэль отпил из чашки и отставил ее в сторону.

— Я вот всё никак не могу разместить свой стол, — сказал он, сложив руки перед собой. — Все время на него натыкаюсь. Если у тебя найдется какая-нибудь идея, буду весьма признателен.

— Пойдем, гляну, — согласился Кроули.

Азирафаэль кивнул, потом наклонился, поднял стоящий на полу проигрыватель с колонками и направился в гостиную. Кроули издал звук, больше приличествующий утке, и последовал за ним.

— Ты что творишь, ангел?

Азирафаэль материализовал небольшой столик у стены и поставил туда аппаратуру.

— Против твоей музыки, мой дорогой, я, повторюсь, ничего не имею, — сказал он мягко. — Но мне не очень нравится, что ты решил ограничиться одной комнатой для проживания, когда весь дом — твой.

Он выпрямился. Кроули впился в него своими змеиными глазами, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Наконец, демон отвел взгляд, как будто смутившись, и нерешительно улыбнулся.

— Где там твой стол, — тихо сказал он.

Азирафаэль шагнул вперед.

— Дурная ты змея, — сказал он, сгребая Кроули в объятия.

— Гм.

— Бестолковая, — добавил он.

— Мгм.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как Кроули смеется ему в плечо, и разулыбался сам:

— Немедленно наведи свой… голый модернизм во всем доме. Я обещаю не раскидывать одновременно больше десяти книг.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Минимализм, ангел. И тебе у меня в Мэйфейре не понравилось, я помню.

— Мне просто показалось, что там для тебя холодновато. Может быть минимализм с коврами?

Кроули поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Может.

— Ну вот. Я согласен послужить чернорабочим, но если ты хочешь поручить мне, ммм… — Азирафаэль поискал слово, — внутреннее убранство, то мы будем жить среди коробок еще пятьдесят лет. Вспомни, сколько я делал свой магазин.

— Ты же будешь поджимать губы на каждую более-менее современную деталь, ангел, — сказал Кроули, улыбаясь с нежностью.

Зачем ты меня терпишь, подумал Азирафаэль. Я бываю обаятельным, но обычно скучнее иезуитского трактата и напыщеннее ежа. Зачем я тебе сдался, хотелось спросить ему.

— Буду всенепременно, — заверил он вместо этого и поцеловал Кроули.

Библиотечный стол в конце концов был размещен на потолке. Оказалось неожиданно удобно.

А в день, когда ремонт под чутким демоническим руководством был завершен, Азирафаэль повесил на стену над камином металлическую пластину (не хватало еще ненароком спалить дом), в пластину ввернул два крюка, а на них подвесил свой меч. Кроули некоторое время разглядывал меч, а потом перевел взгляд на Азирафаэля.

— Ну и что ты обо всем этом думаешь?

В груди у Азирафаэля екнуло. Ничего я не думаю, хотелось отрезать ему.

— А ты точно не упомянул его в той своей молитве? — спросил Кроули. — «Здравствуй, Всевышняя, я тут собираюсь приударить за Первым Искусителем, поэтому исключи меня, пожалуйста, из ангельского сословия, и отдай мне обратно тот симпатичный меч, чтобы мне было чем надавать Кроули по заднице, если тот вдруг начнет зарываться?»

Азирафаэль искоса взглянул на него, но не удержался и фыркнул.

— Много чести, милый мой.

Кроули засмеялся.

— Ну так что, ангел?

— Признаюсь честно: ни малейшего понятия, зачем он. С другой стороны, я уверен, что пойму, как только станет нужно.

— Угу. Или после, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Возможно, — согласился ангел со вздохом.

— Не фанат я всех этих непостижимых игрищ.

— Все выйдет так, как должно, — ответил Азирафаэль и вдруг ощутил спокойствие, поверив в свои слова. Стоило напомнить себе вслух. Азирафаэль вспомнил ту дикую радость и смелость, с которой он совсем недавно строил им этот дом, вспомнил дивное «будь что будет» и устыдился собственной унылой тревоги.

— Будь что будет, — сказал он весело. — Пойдем пить чай, дорогой мой?

Кроули сощурился и тронул его за рукав.

— А если, — сказал он, — Она захочет, чтобы ты им перебил детей вифлеемских?

— То я откажусь, — спокойно ответил Азирафаэль.

Кроули почесал подбородок. Потом пожал плечами.

— Чай так чай, — сказал он.

***

Кроули довольно быстро перезнакомился с местными жителями. Азирафаэлю пришлось тоже. Сказать по правде, он бы удовольствовался и вежливыми приветствиями, но Кроули, пойдя на разведку в один из двух здешних баров, первым делом умудрился споить бармена, исподтишка разбудив дремавшую в том мысль, что хозяин второго бара слишком уж сбросил цены в последнее время. Относительно разгоревшегося в результате соперничества между питейными заведениями Азирафаэль пребывал бы в блаженном неведении, но Кроули провернул похожую операцию с местными супермаркетами, и даже успел навести шороху среди хозяек на утреннем рынке. Как раз на рынке до Азирафаэля и дошло.

Посторонний не заметил бы ничего странного. Ангел, прекрасно знакомый с методами Кроули, давно бы все понял, но с того дня, как переменил перья, он в некотором смысле ослеп: почти не мог различать ауры. Но в воздухе все равно гудело напряжение: одна хозяйка щурилась на другую, кто-то выжидающе на них посматривал, кто-то обменивался остротами чуть более колкими, чем обычно, и в целом, несмотря на прекрасное утро, что-то недоброе звенело вокруг. Азирафаэль, нахмурившись, обвел людей взглядом и остановился на Кроули.

Тот стоял поодаль, покупая хлеб и болтая с торговкой.

(Ему всегда втайне нравилось смотреть, как Кроули взаимодействует с людьми: тот, если не был в ворчливом настроении, знакомился очень легко, был прост и обаятелен, и вызывал у людей симпатию очень быстро. Азирафаэль вспомнил, как веке в пятнадцатом общий знакомый, хозяин харчевни (Азирафаэль подозревал, что хозяева питейных заведений составляли львиную долю знакомых Кроули за все шестьдесят веков), громогласно объявил, глядя на Кроули: «Хоть с ним и надо ухо держать востро, но малый неплохой». Кроули как раз отплясывал с двумя пьяными матросами. Азирафаэль, не отводя от плясунов взгляда, втайне согласился с этим определением).

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Кроули поднял голову, посмотрел на Азирафаэля и вдруг прегадко ухмыльнулся.

«Ах же ты, адское отродье! Ты что тут устраиваешь!» — ахнул про себя Азирафаэль, внезапно поняв, что происходит. Он вздернул подбородок и, глядя демону прямо в очки, принял вызов.

В тот день Азирафаэль обнаружил, что слепота на ауры с лихвой перекрывается тысячелетним опытом, завёл уйму новых знакомых и многих из них, кажется, сумел наставить на путь истинный. Или, по крайней мере, слегка повернуть в сторону этого пути. Так или иначе, а жизнь в деревеньке в тот день стала намного оживленней.

Они вернулись домой поздно и слегка навеселе. Кроули выглядел на удивление самодовольно.

— Уж не подыгрывал ли ты мне случайно, мальчик мой? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль, снимая перчатки и шляпу. По его мнению, счет добрых и злых побуждений на сегодня вышел равный.

Кроули прижал руку к сердцу.

— Как можно, ангел!

Он кинул очки на тумбочку и повернулся, чтобы пойти в гостиную. Азирафаэль преградил ему дорогу, сгреб его за рубашку прямо под горлом и аккуратно пихнул к стене.

— И зачем все это было, дорогой мой? — спокойно спросил он, не давая Кроули двинуться.

Кроули и не пытался шевелиться.

— Мне показалось, нам нужна небольшая встряска, — произнес он.

Ох, промелькнуло у Азирафаэля, уже? Он подозревал, что Кроули все скоро наскучит, но что это произойдет за считанные недели — не ожидал.

Он разжал хватку. Кроули выдохнул, потом сверкнул глазами и полез целоваться.  
Азирафаэль думать покамест перестал.

***

Следующий день Азирафаэль исподтишка высматривал признаки того, что Кроули все осточертело. Кроули вел себя обыкновенно, разве что был немного задумчив. Он сходил с утра в пекарню за свежими булочками (к которым не притронулся), выпил за завтраком три чашки сладкого кофе (которого уже умудренный Азирафаэль сразу сварил побольше), позубоскалил про брексит и ушел в сад («пора мульчировать розы на зиму», сказал он, что бы это ни значило).

Азирафаэль все ждал, что Кроули вот-вот придет и что-то скажет, и к обеду почувствовал, что задыхается. Он прошел сквозь сад, помахав Кроули рукой издали, и поднялся на холм.

Что ты елозишь, как угорь по сковородке, сказал он себе. Как будто если ты будешь думать о том, уйдет ли он, ты что-то изменишь. Он, слава Богу, самостоятельный демон и всегда таким был. А ты успокойся.

Азирафаэль подумал об одной счастливой паре, с которой был знаком пару веков назад. Госпожа Брейквист всегда говорила, что секрет их брака — кувшин пива, который она всегда покупала мужу по пути с рынка каждое утро. Азирафаэль иногда вспоминал о них и наконец перевел это для себя так: оба пытались упредить желания друг друга и были щедры.

Так вот иди и упреди, сказал себе Азирафаэль, в погребе, вон, кончилось сухое белое. Скоро холода, он их не любит — купи дров для камина. А о том, в чем слова не имеешь, думать перестань.

Задышалось легче.

***

Холода и правда не замедлили явиться. В один вечер он возвращался с почты с новым (и довольно старым, на самом деле) томиком мемуаров в руке. Под ногами хрустели сухие листья, и ангел оживлённо думал о том, как сейчас засядет сравнивать эти мемуары с двумя другими воспоминаниями о моцартовской Вене, когда ни он, ни Кроули, к сожалению, в Вене не жили. Первые две книги мемуаров противоречили друг другу, и Азирафаэль надеялся теперь прояснить ситуацию: неясные участки важных исторических событий всегда вызывали в нем раздраженный зуд. А вот Кроули, подумал Азирафаэль, терял интерес к историческим событиям почти сразу, как те становились историческими.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся этой мысли и открыл дверь.

В доме было пусто. Ангел заглянул в сад, на кухню — Кроули нигде не было, как не было и записки. Бентли, как убедился ангел, высунувшись в окно гостиной, стояла на своем обычном месте. Решив пока не впадать в панику, Азирафаэль начал было искать свой новый переносной телефон, как вдруг случайно взглянул наверх.

На потолке, свернувшись толстыми переливчатыми кольцами вокруг люстры, лежал исполинских размеров черно-красный змей. Он занимал почти весь потолок, свет ламп блестел на чешуе, как на темной воде, мягко подрагивая: змей мерно дышал и, похоже, спал. С этими открытыми глазами так сразу и не скажешь, подумал Азирафаэль.  
Зрелище было… адским, на самом деле, для неподготовленного зрителя, но Азирафаэль застыл на несколько минут, не в силах оторвать заворожённый взгляд. А потом ему пришла в голову мысль о том, что бедный голубчик просто замерз: наверху, да ещё вокруг лампы, конечно, теплее. А вторая мысль ангела, неожиданная и непрошеная, была о том, что он хотел бы, чтобы эти кольца сжались вокруг него — длины бы хватило обвить его дважды. Тут Азирафаэль страшно покраснел, обругал себя мысленно («Постыдился бы, Азирафаэль, мальчику холодно, а ты…») и пошел растапливать все три камина, которые у них имелись. Заодно отругал себя за то, что не озаботился этим с утра — ангелу всегда было комфортно, что в аравийских песках, что промозглой лондонской зимой, но сейчас-то он жил не один. А Кроули всегда зависел от внешних температур, и почему-то больше любил тепло от огня, чем по щелчку пальцев.

Через пару часов дом уже согрелся. Азирафаэль как раз пробовал с ложки горячий суп (что лучше всего согревают жидкости, он выяснил еще тысячу с лишним лет назад) и решал, стоит ли бросить ещё перца, когда услышал шорох по стенам гостиной. 

Азирафаэль обернулся.

Змий-искуситель заползал на кухню, плавно перетекая одним черным изгибом в другой. Поместился он только наполовину, оставив хвост снаружи, и поднялся вровень с лицом ангела. Азирафаэль понял, что Кроули сейчас превратится, поскорей протянул руку и дотронулся до гладкой чешуи. Тот замер.

Азирафаэль медленно провел ладонью по коже. Змей был мощным, плотным и прохладным (Азирафаэль подумал, насколько эта форма отличается от человекообразного Кроули — тот был, наоборот, худым и горячим). Змей вздрогнул и заскользил по вытянутой руке, переползая на плечи ангелу, и обвился головой вокруг шеи. Азирафаэль едва удержал руку под неожиданной тяжестью.

— Не протсссив? — прошипел Кроули.

— Нет, — честно ответил Азирафаэль. — Мне нравится. Ты замёрз?

— Было лень топитсссь.

— Я сделал суп.

— Шшшшшш, — сказал Кроули и замолчал.

Кажется, он вознамерился снова вздремнуть: половиной тела на ангеле, половиной на полу.

— Так-так, превращайся, — похлопал Азирафаэль по гладкому боку. — Не вздумай впадать в спячку на всю зиму.

Кроули зашипел, сполз с плеч и превратился в человека.

— Очень, между прочим, удобно, — проворчал он. — Заснул, проснулся — уже весна и птички поют.

Азирафаэль хотел было сказать что-нибудь колкое насчет долгих спячек у некоторых, но, взглянув повнимательнее на Кроули, увидел, какой тот взъерошенный, сонный и насупившийся, и прикусил язык.

— Давай поедим, — предложил он, — согреешься хорошенько. А потом я возьму пару книг, и пойдем в спальню. Все-таки для сна кровать, я думаю, должна быть удобнее потолка.

Кроули пристально посмотрел на него.

— То есть ты пойдешь со мной? В спальню? — уточнил он.

— Ну да, — растерянно сказал Азирафаэль.

— А и давай, — сказал Кроули.

А спустя пару часов Азирафаэль, обнимая двумя руками уже сонного, изнемогшего от нежности демона, унимая все еще неровное дыхание, наблюдал за тенями, бежавшими по потолку с каждым поворотом фонаря на далеком маяке, и думал о волнующих и странных земных телах.

«Возлюбленный» — было слово тысячелетней выдержки, старое, певкое, взлелеянное. «Любовник» же — было ново до дрожи.

***

До весны Кроули не проспал, хотя, похоже, старался. Эта первая осень и первая зима потом будут вспоминаться Азирафаэлю полными особенной хрупкой тишины. Кроули часто спал, много сидел за своим тонким компьютером («Ад — не ад», — сказал он как-то, — «а неоконченные проекты жалко»). Он почти каждый день шел гулять по окрестностям и звал Азирафаэля с собой. Иногда ангел соглашался, тогда они брали с собой огромный термос, Кроули фотографировал на свой фототелефон, ангел разглагольствовал, и по пути домой они обычно устраивали небольшой веселый хаос — в своей деревне или в соседней. Если Азирафаэль отказывался, ворча, что зима для того и существует, чтобы быть дома в уюте, Кроули уходил один. Азирафаэлю казалось, что демон не находит себе места.

Азирафаэль ожидал, что Кроули откажется праздновать Рождество, но тот, сказав: «Что бы и не отметить день рождения хорошего человека», — и добавив: «Но никаких подарков!» — отправился увлеченно выбирать шампанское, а потом еще и уставил весь дом пухленькими ангелочками с голубыми крылышками и серебристой шевелюрой. Азирафаэль в ответ обвесил рождественскую ель спелыми красными яблоками и увил длинной, как змея, алой лентой, на что Кроули заметил, что с ботаникой и памятью у него все-таки не очень, а Азирафаэль парировал, что это старинная немецкая традиция, и если Кроули померещились какие-то намеки, то их не было.

Кроули, заметил ангел, то и дело поглядывал на дерево с легкой улыбкой.

В утро сочельника оказалось, что демон еще в ноябре испек рождественский пудинг. Монетка, конечно, досталась Азирафаэлю, который очень обрадовался, пусть и едва не сломал об нее зуб, и торжественно приклеил ее над каминной полкой на память. «Ангел, ну что за манера собирать цацки по дому», — сказал Кроули, обнимая его за талию. «Тсс, адское отродие», — шикнул на него Азирафаэль, улыбаясь, а потом достал из кармана скрученный пергамент, на который красивым подчерком были переписаны имена и пароли для нескольких стриминг-сервисов, оплаченных на несколько лет вперед. «Я так и не смог решить, какой лучше», — заметил Азирафаэль, передавая пергамент. Выражение лица Кроули с лихвой окупало весь тот мучительный месяц, когда мальчик на почте (весьма озадаченный вопросом: «Подскажите, милый юноша, какая музыка сейчас самая лучшая?») учил Азирафаэля пользоваться интернетом.

Может быть, может быть, подумал Азирафаэль, он останется.

***

В начале марта Кроули пришел к нему в библиотеку в непривычный ночной час. Он встал перед рабочим столом Азирафаэля, отводя глаза в сторону и нервно постукивая каблуком. У Азирафаэля екнуло в груди. Он поднялся из-за стола.

Кроули сгреб из стопки бумаги чистый лист и продолжал молчать, комкая его в руках. Не знает, как сказать, подумал Азирафаэль, и поспешил первым:

— Ты хочешь уйти?

Кроули поднял на него круглые глаза.

— Чего? — удивленно спросил он.

— Ты же маешься здесь со мной, я вижу, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Мне кажется, тут безопаснее всего, но силком тебя удерживать не хочу. Может быть, хотя бы время от времени будешь приходить? Отдохнуть или… Не ко мне, не для меня, а просто… Чтобы никто тебя не достал.

Кроули попытался что-то сказать, выдал серию нечленораздельных звуков, и наконец возмущенно повторил:

— Чего?

— Будешь… уходить и возвращаться?

Кроули окончательно взорвался:

— Я тебе кот бродячий, что ли?!

— Я имею в виду, — сказал Азирафаэль, — со мной здесь, разумеется, скучно…

— Скучно! — воскликнул Кроули, перебив. — Скучно! Да если с тобой когда-нибудь спокойно, это ж, блядь, просто передышка! Перед очередной…

Он опять подавился звуком.

— То есть, ты не хочешь уйти? — уточнил Азирафаэль.

Кроули в возмущении потряс руками и даже головой:

— Ангел мой!

Азирафаэль попытался объяснить еще раз.

— Дорогой мой, я просто имею в виду… Мне кажется, что ты тут несчастлив.

— Да все у меня хорошо!

— А маешься почему?

— Ну не из-за тебя же!

— А из-за чего?

Кроули замялся.

— Кризис среднего возраста, — проворчал он и на желчный взгляд Азирафаэля пояснил: — Хрен его знает, чем теперь заниматься, когда с Адом всё.

Азирафаэль помолчал, потом подошел к винному шкафу между полками, вынул бутылку, разлил по бокалам и подал один Кроули.

Они чокнулись. Азирафаэль опустился в свое кресло, Кроули сел в свое.

Помолчали.

— Я иногда додумываюсь до… странных выводов, — сказал Азирафаэль, глядя на вино в бокале.

— Неужели, — с чувством ответил Кроули.

Азирафаэль застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты не хочешь уходить.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Конечно, я ведь для того только и таскался за тобой шестьдесят веков, чтобы уйти к черту на рога после полугода совместной жизни. Поматросил и бросил, я же такой, — желчно сказал он.

Азирафаэль потупился.

— А ты ведь что-то хотел сказать, — внезапно вспомнил он. — Когда пришел сейчас. Я тебя перебил.

— Проехали, ангел.

Кроули вдруг поднялся, шагнул к креслу Азирафаэля, сел к нему на колени и медленно, вдумчиво поцеловал.

— Идиот, — проникновенно сказал он, слез, вернулся в свое кресло и взял бокал.

Азирафаэль порозовел.

***

Через пару часов и несколько бутылок они были пьяны как сапожники.

— Я ведь, в общем-то, работу свою хорошо делал.

Кроули полулежал в кресле, размахивая длинной ладонью. Азирафаэль почувствовал, что это заявление нужно непременно поддержать, и решительно закивал:

— Вне всяких сомнений, мой дорогой.

— Я всегда пытался что-нибудь интересное придумать, без этой всей… рогато-кровавой банальщины. И в основном получалось. Были, конечно, проколы, но в основном, я считаю, это был охренительный успех, — сказал Кроули.

— Точно, точно, — согласился Азирафаэль.

— Но не то чтобы люди без меня не справились. Сссправились бы точно так же. И раньше хотя бы в Конторе могли оценить, а сейчас я им нахер не сдался. Ну и вот я думаю, — Кроули наклонился, упершись локтями в колени, и прошипел, — зачем это всссё?

Азирафаэль подавил в себе желание воскликнуть, что вот он, он готов оценить и поддержать все начинания Кроули.

Да, подумал он, они столкнулись с неожиданной проблемой. Для существ, которые всегда с большим удовольствием ходили на очередную театральную постановку, чем писали отчет для начальства, казалось бы, остаться без начальства — небольшое горе. Но одно дело отлынивать от работы, и другое — оказаться совсем без неё.

— А самое главное, кроме козней, больше-то я ни на что и не годен, — продолжал тем временем демон.

— Кроули, — с укоризной сказал Азирафаэль. — Ну что ты за вздор говоришь. Ты же столько всего знаешь. И умеешь. Я вот, например, время останавливать так и не научился. Это ведь как точно надо попасть между возможностями, да ещё и растянуть, и…я, честно говоря, вообще не до конца понимаю, как ты это делаешь. А у тебя все это выходит с таким изяществом. Ты безумно талантливый, и большой мастер, милый мой.

Азирафаэль был горд, что сумел выговорить столько слов, почти не заплетаясь. Кроули, к тому же, покрылся бледным румянцем — редкое было зрелище.

— И ведь необязательно должны быть именно козни, — неосторожно продолжил Азирафаэль, отпив еще вина.

— А что? — тут же вскинулся Кроули. — Благие дела во славу Божию?!

— Дорогой мой, ты не столь давно сам — перед Гавриилом и Вельзевул — сам ратовал за Её, между прочим, Непостижимый план.

— Мало ли что я говорю, ради красного словца ещё не такое скажешь, — проворчал Кроули.

Азирафаэль поднял брови.

— Не-не-не, — отрезал Кроули, вздернув подбородок. — Я категоричессски отказываюсь быть в роли Её агента. Она мне ещё за Потоп не ответила.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза.

— Ну да. Но я не о благих делах. Что бы на твоём месте сделал человек? Разочаровался, допустим, человек в профессии. Что он делает?

Кроули отпил внушительный глоток прямо из бутылки и задумался, слегка покачиваясь на месте.

— Ссссмотря какой человек, — выговорил он. — Китаец династии Мин ударился бы в каллиграфию усссставным стилем или нанялся бы в торговый караван, по обссстоятельствам.

— Для китайца династии Мин разочароваться в профессии было бы немыслимо, мой мальчик.

— Шшшш, — Кроули погрозил ему пальцем. — Римлянин… римлянин удалился бы на виллу писать книгу. Португалец… отправилссся бы с очередным кораблем.

— Посовременнее, дорогой мой.

Кроули фыркнул и зачастил скороговоркой:

— Итальянец пойдет возрождать сссемейные виноградники, американец прочтет книжку «Как найти своё призвание. Методика Х-У-Й-Н-Я»: девяносто процентов воды, десять сссспертых цитат, сходит на тренинг и двинет в Таиланд на вечный ретрит. Англичанин… — Кроули задумался, потом с удовольствием выговорил, — англичанин купит коттедж и начнёт выращивать призовые розы.

Они переглянулись и расхохотались.

— Выбирай не хочу! — торжественно объявил Азирафаэль.

— Розы уже есть! — с энтузиазмом поддержал Кроули.

— Розы уже есть!

— И лилейники!

— И лилейники!

— За розы!

Они чокнулись.

— Надо… — Азирафаэль икнул, — опробовать все. Вот… напиши книгу.

— «Как я был бесом. 4004 — 2018», — возвестил Кроули и сполз с кресла головой вниз.

— Это будет главная драгонце… драгецон… главная книга моей коллекции, — сказал Азирафаэль, веско подняв палец.

— И за нее надо выпить! — сказал Кроули, практически стоя на голове и болтая ногой по спинке кресла.

С пятого щелчка он сумел призвать новую бутылку.

— Кстати, — вдруг нахмурился он, — ты меня больше не прогоняешь?

Азирафаэль задохнулся от возмущения.

— Я тебя не прогонял! Я тебя отпускал! — воскликнул он, оскорбленно одергивая жилет.

— Еще раз будешь меня отпускать — ужалю, — пригрозил Кроули.

— Змеи не жалят, а кусают.

— Кусну.

Азирафаэль посерьезнел.

— Но ты ведь скажешь, если правда не захочешь больше?..

— Тупица, — невозмутимо сказал Кроули. — Я всегда… захочу больше. Я же жадный как черт.

— С тобой невозможно серьезно разговаривать, — пожаловался Азирафаэль.

— Зато замечательно пить и целоваться.

— Это да, — вздохнул ангел, принимая перевёрнутый бокал.

***

После этого они оба как-то успокоились. Азирафаэль погрузился в сравнительное исследование североамериканских языков (та часть Земли была для него почти терра инкогнита), Кроули то пропадал в оранжерее, то ездил устраивать переполох в Истборн. Возможно, и правда писал книгу — про то он ничего не говорил. Азирафаэль издалека посылал в Истборн благословления, чтобы город устоял на месте (честно говоря, он не был уверен, что его благословления теперь сработают как надо, но считал, что хотя бы не помешают), но сам предпочитал оставаться дома.

В марте потеплело; в иные дни можно было даже с удовольствием почитать на улице. В одно особенно солнечное утро Азирафаэль собрал небольшую корзинку с едой, взял два пледа и парочку книг и поднялся на холм. Пару минут он убеждал ветер огибать его стороной, потом еще пару минут расстилал плед, наливал чай и расставлял закуски.

Наконец, он сел. Потом прищурился.

Далеко внизу две отвязавшиеся лодки унесло почти на сто метров вглубь пролива.

Азирафаэль устало вздохнул и шевельнул пальцами. Лодки подхватило течением, потом аккуратно вынесло на берег.

Азирафаэль с улыбкой покачал головой и взял бутерброд. Лодки принадлежали семейству Грин. Мать семейства имела неосторожность как-то раз неодобрительно высказаться о состоянии клумб Кроули, и с тех пор их лодки каждое утро, как по заказу, уносило в открытое море. Иногда Азирафаэль делал что-нибудь по этому поводу.

Иногда — нет.

Сам Кроули сейчас спал: прошлой ночью он вернулся из Истборна совсем поздно, зашел в библиотеку только поздороваться, потом поднялся в спальню и упал в кровать без задних ног. Азирафаэль, глубоко вдохнув свежий морской воздух, дожевал бутерброд, тщательно вытер пальцы и взялся за книгу.

Через пару часов он услышал шаги за спиной, и, не глядя, пододвинул все еще горячий термос, в котором чудесным образом оказался кофе. Кроули упал рядом и пробурчал что-то признательное.

— Меня приняли в Британское общество любителей дельфиниума, — сообщил он, опустошив термос.

— О! — оторвался от чтения Азирафаэль. — Поздравляю, мой мальчик!

Кроули кивнул.

— От Общества любителей хост и лилейников пока нет ответа, — сказал он.

— Нет сомнений, что они будут счастливы тебя принять, — заверил его Азирафаэль.

Кроули промычал в том смысле, что время, мол, покажет.

Они оба посмотрели на море: сегодня оно было сизое. Поразительно, подумал Азирафаэль, как редко морские волны бывают цвета морской волны.

Вдруг Кроули, глядя вдаль, сказал:

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы очеловечиться вконец?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, мой милый?

— Пожениться, — сказал Кроули. — Я еще месяц назад хотел предложить, но… сам знаешь.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, что теряет нить разговора.

— Зачем? Мы разве не?..

Кроули уставился на него. Азирафаэль попытался еще раз:

— Ты имеешь в виду… контракт и приданое? Выкуп? Осыпание хлебными крошками? Дерево посадить?

— Контракт у нас уже есть. Дерево посадить тоже можно, — задумчиво сказал Кроули. — Дерево — это всегда хорошо. Но я про, хм, общепринятый символизм — сейчас, кстати, кольца, как в Древнем Египте — и официальные документы.

Азирафаэль не знал, что и сказать.

— А есть ли в том смысл? — осторожно спросил он. — Век-другой, в крайнем случае, полтысячелетия — и это государство перестанет существовать. И что же, будем заново жениться?

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Кроули. — К тому же… сейчас девятьсот девяносто девять лет со дня подписания Соглашения. Красивая цифра. Жалко упускать.

— Хм…

А ведь и правда, мысль была интересная.

— Можно устроить пир, — медленно произнес Азирафаэль, раздумывая. По лицу начала расползаться улыбка.

— Банкет, — поправил Кроули. — Обязательно. На всю деревню.

Интересная, крайне интересная мысль.

— А как же… церковь? — вдруг разволновался он.

— Сейчас можно не в церкви, ангел. К тому же, — демон смерил его взглядом, — нас с тобой в церкви все равно не обвенчают.

— То есть, пол менять не надо? — уточнил ангел. — А то было бы неудобно.

— Нет, ангел.

Хм. Это решительно меняло дело.

Кроули выждал минуту и подначил:

— Ангел, ну что мнешься. У тебя ж полно опыта.

Азирафаэль смерил его взглядом, полным укоризны.

Опыт у него и вправду был. За шесть тысяч лет он трижды оказывался женат (все три раза потому, что совершенно невинным образом пытался утешить расстроенных молодых женщин не в то время и не в том месте; родители означенных молодых особ справедливо считали, что утешение от мужчины более чем средних лет, раз уж тот попался, стоит по меньшей мере брачного контракта). Азирафаэль, впрочем, быстро наловчился выходить из щекотливой ситуации: прямо на свадебном пиру ему приходила записка, требующая его немедленного присутствия по деловым вопросам в другом месте; там молодой жених, не успело свадебное вино обсохнуть у него на губах, оказывался трагически убит. Все это оставляло юной вдове приличное наследство и не давало Азирафаэлю вернуться на старое место жительства еще лет этак сорок, пока все действующие лица благополучно не отойдут в мир иной или не состарятся; Кроули (который был гостем со стороны жениха на второй и третьей свадьбах и веселился от всей души) в это время приходилось работать за двоих. Кроули, впрочем, всегда утверждал, что увидеть Азирафаэля в костюме жениха того стоило.

Азирафаэль помолчал еще пару мгновений. Кроули порылся в кармане и достал кольцо, увитое золотой змейкой.

— Помолвочное, — пояснил он и протянул кольцо на ладони.

— А и давай, — сказал Азирафаэль, подумав, и взял кольцо.

***

— Есть у меня одна мысль, — сказал Кроули в одно прекрасное утро. — Ведь есть, кроме нас, ещё… нейтральные деятели.

Они все утро сидели перед тонким складным компьютером Кроули. Демон изучал свадебный рынок, Азирафаэль удивлялся многообразию современного ритуала. Кольца, впрочем, были общеприняты, тут Кроули был прав.

— Всадники?

— Они тоже. Но даже кроме них: ты представляешь, что творится на Востоке? Офис… бывший офис, — с видимым удовольствием произнес демон, — пару веков назад вообще прекратил отправлять народ в Азию. Местные смертные прямо умельцы по части переманивания на свою сторону. Сколько там полукровок за эти века родилось… А кстати, — оживился он, — это отличная идея!

— Родить полукровку? — поднял брови Азирафаэль.

Кроули посмотрел на него раздраженно.

— Съездить на Восток. Разогнать экзистенциальную тоску. Познакомлю тебя кое с кем — мы, правда, лет сто не виделись, но я примерно представляю, где его искать.

— Кого? — спросил заинтригованный Азирафаэль.

— А вот! — фыркнул Кроули. — Было там одно адское дельце с расписной ширмой, художником и дочкой. Тогда он сказал мне, если что, искать его в одном горном храме…

— Демона — в храме? — удивился Азирафаэль.

— Он не то чтобы… — скорчил лицо Кроули. — Честно, понятия не имею, что он такое. Я считал, что он обычный демон, просто охамел в край, но… слухи среди наших ходили разные. А уж люди про него нагородили: и у монаха в учениках был, и на Небесах работал. Вот это уж точно фигня. — Он покосился на Азирафаэля. — Так ведь?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. Азией занимался отдельный департамент, и держался он особняком. Перед их входом был пруд с лотосами и золотыми рыбками; поговаривали, что он то ли бездонный, то ли — нелепица, разумеется — опускается чуть ли до самого Ада. Что у них творилось, Азирафаэль не ведал, а после недавних событий с Апокалипсисом он и вовсе опасался что-либо предполагать про Небеса. Сам Азирафаэль был мельком знаком с Началом, ответственным за южную, восточную и юго-восточную Азию: тот был ангелом симпатичным, но странноватым. Звал себя Нэчжа так долго, что все уже позабыли его настоящее имя. Все это Азирафаэль не замедлил сообщить Кроули.

— Нэчжа! — воскликнул Кроули. — Тогда ты и про моего приятеля должен знать. Лао Сунь? Похож на обезьяну, рядится в красное и желтое? Также известен как Путешественник и Убийца стиля? Таскает здоровенный посох весом в несколько тонн?

— Царь обезьян? — ахнул Азирафаэль.

— Царь, — фыркнул Кроули. — Ну, уж обезьяна-то точно.

— Но я и понятия не имел, что он существует на самом деле! — восторженно воскликнул ангел.

— Ты сильно не верь тому, что про него пишут, — сказал Кроули. — Он хвастун еще тот. Не удивлюсь, если он сам про себя все и сочинил. Но тем не менее… он на особом положении. Где-то посередине. Стоит с ним поговорить, мне кажется.

Азирафаэль внимательно посмотрел на своего, кхм, жениха. Он, кажется, понимал, в чем дело. Хорошо быть одиночкой, но при этом все-таки принадлежать к некоей общности — кому и не знать, как Азирафаэлю. Сложно — и опасно — быть парией для всех знакомых. И если есть шанс заключить с кем-нибудь союз…

— Помнишь, что я говорил? — спросил Кроули, будто угадывая его мысли. — Про будущую войну?

— Да, помню, — задумчиво произнес Азирафаэль. — Но стоит ли рисковать? Ты говоришь, он работает с Адом.

— Ангел, но не всю же вечность прятаться. Я Суню доверяю. В некоторой степени.

— А где именно этот храм? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Э, — сказал Кроули и дернул подбородком. — Где-то там. Сычуань? Кажется. Надо погуглить.

— Погугль-погугль, — покивал Азирафаэль. Потом он ахнул и расцвел в улыбке:

— Кроули! Сычуань! Это же дважды тушеная свинина!

— Чего? — переспросил Кроули.

— Курица гунбао! Свинина с рыбным ароматом!

— Последнее не то что бы звучит аппетитно, ангел.

— Творог рябой тетушки!

— Тьфу, ангел, — поморщился Кроули и сдался, — Ладно, ладно, понял. Где бы там ни была старая обезьяна, в Сычуань мы поедем в любом случае.

***

На свадьбу позвали всех ближайших соседей, а также пресловутого бармена, с которым особенно сдружился Кроули. Юная девушка из бюро регистрации вела церемонию прямо на холме, после все спустились в сад. Небольшая заминка случилась с кольцами, которые куда-то затерялись, но Кроули отмахнулся, сказав, что кольцами они потом обменяются сами. Азирафаэль взглянул на него с подозрением, но промолчал.

К двум часам дня Кроули был уже пьян и вдохновенно нес околесицу.

— А ведь я его четвертый супруг, — трагичным голосом возвестил он, взмахивая тарталеткой.

Гости ахнули.

— Господи, да мистер Фелл опасный мужчина! А так по виду и не скажешь, — едва скрывая жгучий интерес, воскликнула миссис Редвер, соседка из светло-розового дома напротив.

Кроули хмыкнул. Азирафаэль, разливавший у стола шампанское, попытался прожечь взглядом дырку в демонической спине. Кроули почесал под лопаткой и продолжил:

— Да-да. И все эти годы мне приходилось наблюдать, как он женится не на тех. Я даже был шафером. Дважды! — подчеркнул он со стоическим видом.

— Как, наверное, тяжело вам это далось, — сочувственно протянула миссис Редвер и погладила его по руке.

— О! — воскликнул Кроули. Мол, не представляете.

Толстый мистер Томпсон из дома с высокими мезонинами, не выдержав, потрепал его по плечу. Азирафаэль поскорее подошел и взял демона… мужа… (о Господи, поразился он про себя, вот уж никогда бы не подумал) под руку.

— Все предыдущие браки были просто ошибкой, — заверил он всех, ни капли не покривив душой.

— Мистер Фелл, — сказала миссис Бредвер, с игривым упрёком стукнув его по плечу, — вы вообще представляете себе, какое получили сокровище?

Все выжидательно посмотрели на Азирафаэля. Кроули тоже. Уголки его губ подрагивали. Он положил в рот тарталетку и приподнял брови.

— О, представляю, — трепетно произнес Азирафаэль и просиял нежнейшей улыбкой, — и каждый день благодарю за него Господа.

Кроули закашлялся. Азирафаэль ласково похлопал его по спине.

— Прошу прощения, дамы, джентльмены, — прокашлявшись, сказал Кроули, увлекая ангела за собой.

За углом дома он остановился и расцеловал Азирафаэля до покрасневших губ.

— Ангел, ну ты же сволочь, — прошептал он.

— Шафером он был, — проворчал Азирафаэль.

В этот момент до них донесся шум, и оба выглянули из-за угла.

За оградой у калитки их дома стояли двое — мужчина и мальчик. Мальчик был очень хорошо знаком Азирафаэлю. Мужчина, впрочем, тоже — но его лицо забылось за давностью лет. Кроули из-за спины нервно крякнул.

— Ангел, это…

Азирафаэль пожал ему пальцы: мол, спокойно, и двинулся вперед. Кроули поспешил следом.

Они подошли к калитке. Мужчина и мальчик оба улыбнулись.

— Здравствуйте, эээ, милорд, — поклонился Азирафаэль. — Адам.

— Не знал, что вы двое знакомы, — сказал Кроули. — Привет, плотник. Привет, Адам. Плотник, как тебя теперь зовут?

— Джошуа, — пожал плечами тот. — А мы недавно познакомились.

— Логично, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Привет! — сказал Адам Янг, — давно не виделись! Джо сказал, что у вас свадьба, так что я предложил придти вас поздравить.

— И тебя отпустили родители? — поднял брови Кроули.

— Ну, — протянул Адам, — можно и так сказать.

Азирафаэль переглянулся с Кроули. Тот пожал плечами, и Азирафаэль, решившись, отворил калитку. Перья, контуром стучавшие внутри, задрожали было, но Азирафаэль мановением руки их успокоил.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он.

Вчетвером они вышли на лужайку к другим гостям.

— Это… Джошуа и Адам, — представил Азирафаэль прибывших.

— Родственники, — с готовностью пояснил Джошуа. — Дальние.

Их поприветствовали, любопытно переглядываясь. Они отошли в тень яблонь. Солнце сегодня палило нещадно, несмотря на апрель.

— Ну и зачем вы пришли? — спросил Кроули напрямик.

— Ну кто-то же должен был, — ответил Адам. — Из родственников.

— Остальные неплохие парни, но их иногда заносит, — добавил Джошуа.

Кроули неверяще посмотрел на него.

— Неплохие?! — прошипел он, и добавил, кивая на Азирафаэля: — Да его вон чуть не спалили!

— Его? — переспросил Джошуа, улыбаясь.

Кроули резко смолк.

— Вот, это вам от нас обоих, — сказал Адам, доставая из рюкзака маленький пакетик с саженцем. — Это полуяблоко, полугруша.

— Нэши оно называется, — проворчал Кроули, разглядывая деревце.

— Точно, — просиял Адам. — Увидел в питомнике в Тадфилде, а у вас же, ну, сад.

— Как чудесно с твоей стороны, Адам, — сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули с недоуменным видом забрал пакетик.

— Так где у вас тут тарелки лежат? — деловито спросил Адам, уже разворачиваясь в сторону фуршета.

Кроули поймал его за плечо.

— Вы что, серьезно пришли просто подарить нам яблоню? — прошипел он, заломив бровь.

— Полуяблоню, — шепотом напомнил Азирафаэль. — Кроули, не груби.

— Полуяблоню?!

Джошуа развел руками.

— Ну и повидаться. И благословить ваш союз, само собой.

— И поесть, — заметил Адам, заметно вытянувшийся за полгода.

— Э, — сказал Кроули.

— Давай ты, — сказал Адам, кивая Джошуа.

— Что бы выбрать подходящего... — пробормотал Джошуа. — А. Храните ваш брак в радости и горе, заботьтесь и любите друг друга, с этого дня и пусть никто не разлучит вас!

— Да, — подтвердил Адам.

— Кажется, это по-другому должно звучать, — сказал Азирафаэль задумчиво.

— Разве? — улыбнулся Джошуа.

Повисло молчание.

— Спасибо, — наконец растерянно поблагодарил Азирафаэль. — Вы проходите, угощайтесь…

— Ага, — кивнул Адам.

— Тарталетки особенно удались, — посоветовал Кроули.

— Что вы там прячетесь, идите сюда! Джошуа, Адам! Расскажите, как эти двое познакомились, а то от них не добьешься, — прокричал один из гостей издали.

Адам и Джошуа переглянулись.

— Честно говоря, я не совсем…

— Я знаю, — перебил Адам. — Это было в том саду, они в прошлый раз говорили…

— Ах, ну конечно.

Переговариваясь, Христос и Антихрист направились к людям.

Азирафаэль и Кроули таращились им вслед.

— Вот так, значит, — сказал Кроули. — Черт его знает, что это было.

— Действительно, — согласился Азирафаэль. Потом добавил с надеждой: — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы удалиться в дом, и пусть тут все идет, как идет? Еды всем хватит.

Кроули поиграл бровями.

— Ранняя первая брачная ночь, ангел?

— Я, честно говоря, хотел бы просто присесть на диван и выпить вина, — признался Азирафаэль.

— Тоже можно, — вздохнул демон.

Когда они уютно разместились в библиотеке, стянув из сада полный поднос еды и пару бутылок, Кроули выудил из кармана два кольца.

— Я так и знал! — воскликнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули скорчил гримасу.

— Ну не на виду ж у всех было... Давай руку, ангел, — сказал он.

Азирафаэль протянул руку, улыбаясь. У Кроули получилось не сразу, он пару раз помянул таких-то святых и кое-чью мать, но сумел-таки надеть кольцо.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно сказал он и поцеловал костяшки ангельских пальцев.

Азирафаэль взял его руку в ответ, надел кольцо и откашлялся.

— Если ты сейчас начнешь мне читать Шекспира, я тебе прочту Каммингса, — предупредил Кроули.

— Всего лишь один сонет, номер пятьдесят три, — умоляюще сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули заткнул уши.

— Она безумней и лунней и быть не меньше ей и все моря в сравненье с ней лишь глубже всех морей, — заголосил он.

Азирафаэль ткнул его в бок.

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал он. — Но ты понял, мой мальчик.

— Я понял, — сказал Кроули и положил голову ему на колени, ластясь щекой, — я понял.

Потом добавил, почти застенчиво:

— Номер сто двенадцать.

__***

Семейная жизнь, как обнаружил ангел, ничем не отличалась от жизни холостой, кроме чувства необоснованной гордости (которое особенно ярко просыпалось, когда Кроули, вальяжный и рыжий, обнимал его за талию в общественном месте, а он теперь делал так каждый день).

Пока в одно прекрасное утро Кроули не сказал:

— Ангел, если мы протянем еще месяц, в Китае будет разгар лета. И поверь мне, ты в этом своем костюме не захочешь быть в Китае в разгар лета.

Азирафаэль втайне надеялся, что Кроули оставил идею разыскать Царя обезьян. Все-таки придется ехать, подумал он огорченно, но тут же воспрял при мысли о сычуаньской кухне.

— Тогда не будем медлить, мой дорогой, — ответил он.

Сборы много не отняли (удивительно, как своевременно иногда в последний момент освобождаются два места в бизнес-классе). На следующий день они стояли на пороге дома, и бентли уже гостеприимно распахнула двери, когда Азирафаэль вдруг остановился.

— Мне, наверное, — задумчиво сказал он, — стоит взять меч.

Кроули пожевал губу.

— Не повредит, — согласился он.

Азирафаэль вернулся к камину, снял меч со стены, повесил ножны на бедро и щелчком пальцев спрятал все снаряжение туда же, где прятались крылья.

— Тип-топ, — сказал он.

Потом вышел к Кроули и затворил за собой дверь.

***  
_tbc_


End file.
